Mezame no Kyojin
by Chen-Zi-Shi
Summary: /!\ Post-Manga (ch90) Le roman qu'Eren a entre les mains raconte la vie du Caporal Levi. Il part au Japon rencontrer son auteur. Époque moderne, une Histoire oubliée mais pas achevée. Leur réveil est imminent. (Résumé approfondi à l'intérieur)
1. Chapter 1: A travers tes yeux

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à l'auteur de Shingeki no Kyojin, Hajime Isayama.

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui de publier sur FanFiction pour la première fois :D (Youhou il était temps!)

Voici quelques détails (pas indispensables avant votre lecture, mais qui peuvent vous aiguiller si vous hésitiez) :

\- Cette fiction est largement inspirée du principe de réincarnation, mais je ne la place pas dans cette catégorie pour autant. On reste dans la continuité de la logique établie par l'univers de SnK.

\- L'histoire prend place à notre époque, mais ne tranche pas complètement avec l'action laissée dans le Manga. On est sur du Post-chapitre 90 à peu près.

\- L'intrigue principale que j'ai derrière la tête va se mettre doucement en place, mais les renforts de ErenxLevi devrez vous faire patienter jusque là ;)

J'espère que ce résumé n'est pas trop foireux, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques que je puisse m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) !

Chen Zi

* * *

Chapitre 1 : A travers tes yeux

"J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, s'exclama Nia en contenant un rire digne de quelqu'un qui manigance quelque chose et qui est la seule personne à connaître la blague.

Elle frappa dans ses mains tout en affichant un sourire exagérément large, rehaussant ses fossettes et faisant plisser ses yeux noisette du même coup.

\- Mais, tu veux pas me dire au moins de quoi ça parle ? demanda son camarade de classe avec une pointe d'agacement, ses grands yeux verts ne trahissant nulle émotion face au comportement excessif mais habituel de son amie.

\- Eren, dit-elle en se couvrant sans transition d'un ton sérieux - du moins en apparence, car cette chtarbée de blonde aux mèches bleues semblait plutôt se croire dans une pièce de théâtre -, t'aies-je déjà déçu UNE seule fois par le passé, lorsqu'il était question de m'endosser de la lourde tâche qu'il est de te recommander une œuvre fictionnelle quelle qu'elle soit ?! Il faut que tu le lises c'est tout. C'est encore mieux quand tu ne sais rien. Et puis je t'en ai dit assez non ?! Ça se passe à l'époque que tu kiffes, il y a de l'action, du mystère et…bon sang je te jure que ça a été écrit pour toi", dit-elle avant de rire de plus belle.

Eren fit tout le possible du monde pour lui présenter son air le plus impassible qu'il soit, juste parce qu'il s'amusait trop de la ténacité dont elle faisait preuve. En réalité, il avait immédiatement pris la décision de suivre son conseil. Comme elle l'avait souligné, les recommandations de Nia ne l'avait jamais déçu, bien au contraire.

"D'accord, soupira-t-il. Je vais considérer l'idée."

Elle leva les yeux et se mit en marche, imitée par Eren qui rigola bruyamment, afin de rejoindre leur classe pour leur cours de Culture Typographique.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait derrière les bâtiments, enveloppant la rue d'une teinte rosée, lorsqu'Eren arriva à hauteur de sa maison sur son vélo. Il bloqua ce dernier sur son support dans un bip sonore avant de se hâter devant sa porte d'entrée, qu'il déverrouilla et ouvrit d'un geste d'épaule. La maison était calme, ses deux colocataires avaient visiblement déjà diné et étaient à présent reclus dans leur chambre. Il avala alors les marches quatre à quatre pour atteindre sa propre chambre, passant déjà son sac en bandoulière au-dessus de sa tête pour le lâcher ensuite sur son lit. Il sourit en regardant son contenu.

Ce soir, il n'allait pas perdre de temps à prétendre travailler sur son PC. Il avait acheté le roman que lui avait plus que vivement conseillé Nia, faisant l'effort pour une fois de se le fournir en version papier.  
Il se rappelait cette époque où, encore gamin, il dévorait les livres sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Cela s'était fait plus rare au fil des années, et aujourd'hui il n'avait plus vraiment le temps pour la lecture. Il continuait à lire des mangas de temps en temps, mais sa liste de romans s'était considérablement réduite.

Il avait acheté ce roman les yeux fermés pour deux raisons : son amie avait toujours d'excellentes recommandations, et le bref résumé qu'elle lui en avait donné avait plus que piqué son intérêt. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et attaqua sa lecture sans plus tarder, délaissant le résumé de la quatrième de couverture pour plus de surprise.

"A choice with no regrets, voyons voir ça"...lu-t-il pour lui-même en ouvrant la première page.

Mais au fil des pages, sa surprise laissa place à une stupeur sourde, et il troqua son sourire pour une mine épouvantée.

 _Erwin s'approcha d'Eren pour lui serrer la main, lorsque le Caporal Levi vint s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté de lui sur le divan. Il se pétrifia instantanément sur place, sursautant en sentant son voisin s'affaler à ses côtes._

 _"Dis Eren._

 _\- O...oui ?_

 _\- Tu me détestes ?_

 _\- N-non...je sais que c'était nécessaire…_

 _\- Content de l'entendre."_

A présent assis sur le rebord du lit, le livre lui tomba des mains. Il avait chaud, très chaud, son corps tremblait et ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'effroi. Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Dès les premières lignes du roman, sa bouche lui en était tombée. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Le prénom ? Le contexte ? Non…impossible. Et puis le personnage Eren Jaeger était apparu dans les pages. Son ventre avait commencé à se tordre, il sentait une peur panique s'immiscer progressivement en lui, comme mordillant sournoisement les nerfs malmenés de son corps. Mais il avait été incapable d'arrêter. Ses yeux étaient fixés aux mots, refusant de les quitter. Son regard dévalait la page de haut en bas trop vivement, ses doigts tournaient furieusement les pages sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa respiration s'était coupée, sa gorge trop nouée lui faisait mal mais l'information nerveuse induisant la douleur n'était pas encore arrivée au cerveau. Il avait continué à lire jusqu'à ce passage. Jusqu'à ce passage où le personnage du Caporal Levi s'était écroulé lourdement à côté d'Eren. Et il avait senti. En même temps qu'il lisait les mots, les sensations d'Eren étaient les siennes. Il se souvenait de la crainte sourde face à la menace trop proche de l'homme qui l'avait tabassé plus tôt. La crainte en rencontrant ces yeux gris piégés dans un regard glacé plus près qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de le voir auparavant. Une crainte face à la menace potentielle certes, mais aussi la crainte soudaine de ne pas être à la hauteur, face à cet homme dont il avait toujours éprouvé tant d'admiration. La sensation du souvenir était si vive, si proche des mots écrits – _non_ , sa sensation à lui était plus vive que celle décrite dans le livre – que l'ouvrage lui avait glissé des mains. Il tomba à genoux, réalisant soudainement qu'il avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps.

Alors, quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait vu ce monde aussi.

Ça le rendait malade. Qu'y avait-t-il de plus précieux, de plus intime que ce qui se passait dans notre tête ? Qui aimerait que ses pensées soient dévoilées à tout le monde ?

Le livre qu'il était en train de lire, il s'agissait de ses rêves. Comment ? Qui avait pu y accéder ? Ou qui avait pu faire les mêmes rêves ?

De simple rêves… ? Oui, Eren avait bien conscience qu'ils n'avaient rien d'anodins. Cela avait commencé à lui arriver vers l'âge de 9 ans. Il lui arrivait alors de faire des rêves normaux, comme "tout le monde". Des rêves qui n'avaient aucun sens, des sensations bizarres qui s'évaporaient au réveil. Mais il y avait aussi _ces_ rêves là. Beaucoup plus précis, ils suivaient une trame bien précise et chronologique. Ces rêves là suivaient une logique, des lois métaphysiques qui se tenaient ou presque. Oh bien sûr il y avait bien trop de choses qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer. Des choses qui n'existaient pas dans sa réalité actuelle. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir quelque chose de différent de ses autres rêves. Il avait la très nette sensation de _les vivre_. Il était même capable d'y repenser en pleine journée. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de souvenirs classiques. Certains étaient vaporeux, les visages étant comme à moitié brouillés. La situation était parfois indécise et il devait se rejouer mentalement la scène « non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, plutôt comme cela… ». Certains étaient beaucoup plus limpides que d'autres. Il était presque sûr qu'en fonction de l'âge qu'il avait dans son rêve, ce dernier était plus ou moins précis. Exactement comme des souvenirs. Les plus récents, les plus importants sortaient du lot quand certains s'effaçaient de manière sélective.

Il avait posé des questions à son entourage.

"Maman, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir des souvenirs qui ne me sont jamais arrivés ? - Ce sont des rêves, mon trésor…

\- Mais Maman, pourquoi je fais toujours le même rêve ?"

Ça arrivait effectivement que certaines personnes fassent le même rêve. Le même cauchemar. Mais _continuer_ un rêve ? Suivre une _histoire_ précise, le fil de toute une vie ?

"Ça t'es déjà arrivé de rêver mais à des âges différents ?"  
"Il paraît que les rêves sont un mélange de ce qu'on a vécu, des sensations, des projections et notre imagination… "  
"Tu penses que c'est possible de tout imaginer ?"

Préoccupée, sa mère avait fini par l'emmener voir un psy. Ce dernier l'avait écouté…et…c'est à peu près tout. Il ne trouvait rien à dire à un gosse à l'imagination débordante qui faisait simplement des rêves.

Au fil du temps, et à force de se heurter à des murs, Eren avait fini par ne plus en parler, et à garder ses rêves comme un secret précieux. Après tout, c'est comme s'il avait bâti un monde tout entier, une autre version de lui-même qui vivait des choses incroyables, rien qu'avec son imagination, non ? Ça le réveillait parfois en sursaut, encore malade des scènes effroyables qu'il avait vécues dans son intérieur mental. Mais quelque part, ça lui donnait le sentiment de vivre. Vivre même quand il était endormi. Il connaissait tous ses rêves par cœur à présent. Jusqu'alors, de nouveaux rêves faisaient surface au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Mais il lui arrivait de rêver parfois à nouveau de l'enfance d'Eren Jaeger. D'autre fois, il rêvait _normalement_ , ou il ne rêvait parfois pas du tout. Mais il ne produisait plus de rêves inédits de ce monde imaginaire.

Plus depuis qu'il avait rêvé de sa mort.

C'était arrivé assez récemment, et ça lui avait laissé un sentiment effroyable. Il avait pleuré, pleuré à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il savait qu'il était encore en vie, mais Eren Jaeger était mort. Il avait peur d'avoir finalement imaginé la fin de l'histoire, et signé l'arrêt de ses rêves par la même occasion. Il voulait continuer l'histoire. Cette vie là avait beau être affreuse par bien des aspects, il n'en avait pas terminé.

Les rêves avaient repris. Des souvenirs à proprement parlé. Plus rien n'était nouveau, mais il était soulagé de pouvoir se replonger dans ce monde alternatif de temps à autre. Ironique quand on sait qu'il avait prié pour s'en débarrasser de multiples fois quand il était plus jeune. Ses parents l'avaient retrouvé, hurlant et sanglotant dans son lit plus d'une fois à cette époque.

 _ **Nia - 19:50 :** Ereeeen ! Je parie que tu ne peux plus t'arrêter de lire. Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire maintenant ? x') Mon dieu c'est hilarant, j'ai réussi à te dégoter un bouquin avec un personnage qui porte le même prénom improbable que toi, ton sosie en plus couillu qui plus est !_

"Je te le fais pas dire"...marmonna-t-il en regardant l'écran de son téléphone sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir le message.

 _ **Nia - 19:52 :** Mais le plus drôle c'est que paradoxalement il a aussi un comportement de mijaurée coincée ! J'en pleure rien qu'à t'imaginer, l'auteur est un GENIE !_

"Quoi ?!" lu-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Du plus loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, il avait toujours considéré Eren Jaeger comme lui-même. Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait trouvé à différencier, c'est qu'Eren Jaeger avait plus de courage qu'il n'avait jamais pu le démontrer dans sa vie.

* * *

21:42, tasse de thé fumante à sa gauche, tour de son PC ventilant à sa droite.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure vingt-trois qu'il avait commencé à parcourir les pages Internet, cherchant désespérément à contacter l'auteur du roman. Il avait fini par trouver une de ces adresses e-mails impersonnelles « contact hayashibooks». Ce dernier s'appelait Akiro Hayashi, un japonais. Il n'y avait pas de photo de lui sur la quatrième de couverture du bouquin, ni même sur Internet. Super étrange… De l'autre côté, il s'agissait apparemment de son premier livre. Mais pour autant, il n'avait pas pu passer autant inaperçu. Son livre n'était pas un best-seller, mais il avait quand même été traduit en anglais. Eren n'était pas étonné qu'il soit bientôt traduit en français et d'autres langues.

Il y avait tant de questions qui lui brûlaient la langue.

L'histoire était très proche de ses rêves, mais pas tout à fait la même. Certaines scènes le concernant avaient été mal interprétées selon lui. Mais c'est surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même point de vue. Le personnage d'Eren Jaeger n'était pas introduit tout de suite, car cela racontait d'abord une partie de la vie de Levi Ackerman. Il se rappelait lui-même des bribes qu'il avait entendu sur sa vie dans l'Underground. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas de réel point de vue précis, car tout était écrit à la troisième personne. L'histoire semblait résolument centrée autour du Caporal Ackerman, mais pourtant, il semblait effacé par rapport aux autres personnages.

Puis ça fit sens d'un coup. Il semblait que l'histoire coulait à travers les yeux de ce personnage. L'auteur décrivait les actions des autres personnages mais celles de Levi semblaient lissées, comme si l'auteur avait eu du mal à faire preuve d'impartialité…de la modestie ?

A moins que ce soit au contraire Eren qui ne faisait preuve d'aucune impartialité. Dans ses rêves, Levi était au centre de tout. Il l'estomaquait par sa splendeur, sa force incroyable, sa dévotion envers ses subordonnés…envers lui. En comparaison, la description du livre était fade, comme faisant honte à son image qu'il s'était fait de lui. La subtilité était bien là, au-delà du souvenir même, Eren _percevait_ Levi différemment. Eren Jaeger…l'aimait. Non, pas d'amour. Ça, il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer. Mais il s'était attaché à lui. Il était son pilier, son allié, supérieur, guide, figure paternelle, tout ça à la fois, mais il désirait aussi ardemment être proche de lui. Physiquement et mentalement.

Eren Sealgair senti des picotements dans son ventre à cette pensée. Quelles étaient les chances pour que l'auteur de ce livre fasse des rêves similaires aux siens, d'un autre point de vue ? Du point de vue de Levi Ackerman ? Son subconscient savait très bien sur quel terrain ce cheminement de pensée l'amenait, mais il refusait de ne serait-ce qu'envisager la chose.

Il commença à taper son e-mail en anglais, se demandant soudainement ce qu'il allait écrire.

* * *

Eren n'était pas allé en cours le jour suivant. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'au bouquin, à Levi, à Mikasa et Armin, à sa vie "imaginaire", à l'auteur du livre. Résigné, il avait décidé de rester à la maison. Il avait déjà passé une nuit blanche à lire, prenant soin cette fois de tout relire depuis le début, calmement, appréciant chaque mot comme la concrétisation délicieuse de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais mis sur papier de cette manière.  
Sa façon de mettre ses rêves sur papier était tout autre. Eren avait un talent certain pour le dessin, et c'est en l'associant avec son intérêt pour le digital qu'il avait décidé de commencer un BTS de Design Graphique.

En réalité, Eren avait un classeur entier regroupant des dessins de ses rêves. Ce dernier était soigneusement caché dans une boîte, elle-même dissimulée au fin fond de son placard. Il le gardait précieusement en dehors de la vue de tous, craignant que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus comme il pourrait découvrir un fâcheux magazine porno.

Ce soir-là, après avoir paresseusement mangé le reste de riz fris qu'il s'était préparé la veille, Eren était allongé sur son lit, ses dessins éparpillés d'un côté et le bouquin ouvert à une page précise de l'autre côté. Cet enfoiré d'auteur n'avait vraiment aucune vision objective d'Eren Jaeger.

 _Eren se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, visiblement indécis et une teinte pourpre visible sur ses joues._

" _Je…je ne voudrais pas vous déranger._

 _Arrête donc de rougir comme ça idiot, ça ne colle pas avec la tête flippante de ton titan, se contenta de répondre Levi. Viens te coucher maintenant, on se lève aux aurores demain matin."_

 _Vu l'inondation dans sa chambre, le Caporal Levi n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser son subordonné se peler les miches. Alors qu'il buvait une tisane au coin du feu, incapable de trouver le sommeil, il avait été alerté par le craquement sonore en provenance de sa chambre. Le mur de la bâtisse en bois dans laquelle ils avaient élu domicile pour passer la nuit s'était fendu avec la tempête de vent, et le lit de l'adolescent était actuellement trempé. Étant les seuls réveillés, parmi les quelques autres membres de leur escouade, il avait préféré trouver une solution rapide en le laissant partager son pieu pour la nuit._

" _J'espère que tu t'es lavé récemment, je n'aimerais pas que tu salisses trop mes draps."_

 _Eren laissa échapper un rire._

" _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire bêtement sale morveux ?_

 _\- C'est juste Caporal…que votre image de maniaque de la propreté ne colle pas tellement avec celle de soldat invincible tranchant des titans. Être recouvert de sang de titan ne vous répugne donc pas ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que si. Encore heureux que les substances de ces raclures de Titans s'évaporent vite. Mais je prends plaisir à m'en défaire après coup, et trancher du titan me procurerait presque aussi une satisfaction jubilatoire."_

 _Il avait repris place dans son lit, et jaugeait le semi-titan qui se tenait toujours debout, visiblement mal à l'aise._

" _Je ne mords pas, soupira-t-il. Contrairement à toi demi-titan…"_

 _Eren se glissa timidement à ses côtés, s'assurant de se tenir le plus loin possible du Caporal._

" _A ce propos, ça a quel goût le titan ? Ça ne te donne pas des impressions de cannibalisme quand tu leur mords la chaire ?_

 _\- Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Je suis conscient de tout ce qui se passe sous ma forme de titan, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir éprouvé de sensations gustatives. La seule chose est que les titans m'apparaissent tout de suite à cette échelle, désagréablement…plus humains quelque part._

 _\- Incroyable…"_

 _Ils continuèrent à discuter de longues minutes, plus qu'ils n'en avaient eu l'occasion depuis longtemps, lorsque Levi se rappela l'heure qu'il était._

" _Bon, fini de veiller. Tâche de dormir à présent._

 _\- Oui Capitaine"_

 _Levi souffla sur la bougie et tourna le dos à Eren, prêt à s'endormir._

" _Caporal Levi."_

 _Caporal Levi ? Drôle d'approche pour pouvoir utiliser son prénom._

" _Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous admire depuis de longues années. Vous êtes un véritable symbole du Bataillon d'Exploration, bataillon que j'ai toujours voulu rejoindre. Vos exploits ont été et demeurent une source de motivation et une forme de modèle pour moi. Merci. Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir._

 _\- Je sais oui. Dors maintenant. Eren…"_

 _Ah Eren… le Caporal se doutait bien que l'adolescent lui vouait une admiration démesurée. Lui proposer de partager son lit avait peut-être était déplacé, il allait devoir réfréner son enthousiasme. Positionné sur le dos, il tâcha de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour trouver le sommeil, lorsqu'il sentit une présence se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui._

 _Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, des lèvres chaudes se posaient sur les siennes. Levi ouvrit brutalement les yeux et assena sans plus tarder son pied dans le ventre de l'adolescent, l'éjectant sans ménagement hors du lit._

Quel enfoiré vraiment. S'il ne faisait aucun doute maintenant que le roman était écrit du point de vue de Levi, l'auteur avait pris soin de l'écrire à sa sauce. La scène était effectivement proche de celle qu'il avait en mémoire, les dialogues quasiment identiques. En revanche l'issue était tout autre. L'auteur avait complètement fait l'impasse sur les signaux que Levi avait pu lui-même renvoyer, donnant l'impression qu'Eren l'avait embrassé sans contexte préalable. Levi l'avait rejeté certes, mais non sans lui rendre son baiser auparavant. Ça faisait toute la différence.  
Au lieu de quoi, l'auteur se plaisait à dépeindre Eren comme une jeunette intimidée, ayant des vues inavouables sur son supérieur. Ça amusait peut-être Nia, mais pour Eren c'était assez humiliant, et ça n'apportait pas grand-chose à la trame de l'histoire.

Mi-contrarié, mi-enfievré, Eren avait sorti ses dessins « strictement confidentiels » pour l'occasion. Outre le fait que le nombre de dessins représentant le Caporal, par rapport aux autres personnages de ses rêves, dépassait la décence, il avait aussi poussé le vice plus loin à ses heures perdues. Il avait tenté, non sans peine, de représenter son supérieur quelque peu dévêtu, imaginant au mieux à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

Il avait commencé à fantasmer sur lui il y a de cela plusieurs années. Un simple fantasme, comme chacun pouvait en avoir. C'était rassurant quelque part. Il était sorti avec des filles, un garçon une fois également, et ses fantasmes se focalisaient sur différentes personnes, au gré de l'évolution de ses conquêtes. En revanche, quand il était célibataire et qu'il n'avait personne en vue, il se remettait automatiquement à penser à Levi. C'était comme rentrer au port après une longue expédition sur les flots. Levi était son fantasme au sens imaginaire du terme. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment à en avoir honte. Tout le monde aime penser intimement à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos, laissant libre cours à son imagination. Dans ses rêves, Levi et lui n'avaient jamais fait que s'embrasser, deux fois en tout et pour tout. Mais dans ses moments d'intimité, il se prenait à imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, cette nuit où ils avaient dormi ensemble. Il pouvait imaginer le corps de son ainé sous son poids, ses mains fourrageant ses cheveux…

Il commença à glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son boxeur, la sensation de ses doigts sur la peau de son membre enserré lui procurant les prémices d'un plaisir à venir. Le passage du livre avait décuplé son excitation habituelle, donnant de la teneur à son pauvre imaginaire intangible. Alors qu'il serrait à présent son membre dans sa main, il continua de se représenter les lèvres encore humides de son chef, ses yeux enfiévrés le couvant du regard avant qu'il ne vienne caresser à nouveau sa langue de la sienne. Il accéléra le mouvement en imaginant la main de Levi posé sur la manifestation de son désir. Il le retournerait probablement sur le dos sans discernement, enlevant sa chemise pour révéler son torse finement sculpté. Et alors qu'il en aurait fait de même, Levi viendrait le couvrir de baisers, descendant progressivement tout en le libérant de ses vêtements…Tout en s'affairant, le souffle contenu d'Eren se fit plus rauque. Il accéléra la cadence tout en imaginant la bouche de son fantasme à la place de sa main. Les yeux clos, concentrés sur une image mentale, la mine défaite par l'excitation, il chercha à tâtons de sa main gauche le tiroir de sa commode. Il s'empara dans un mécanisme permis par l'habitude plusieurs mouchoirs, avant de jouir silencieusement, se cambrant sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'attaquaient.

Ça faisait longtemps que ce plaisir solitaire ne lui avait pas procuré autant d'excitation et de plaisir. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il s'y adonnait, la lecture du roman – les deux lectures et demi pour être exact – ayant vivement ravivé son intérêt pour ses rêves peu communs.

Alors qu'il reprenait à peine son souffle, allongé sur ses draps pleins de sueurs, son jogging baissé aux genoux et ses jambes légèrement écartés lui donnant une posture particulièrement débraillée, il entendit frapper à la porte.  
Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, bondissant à la hâte hors de son lit. Il savait que sa porte était fermée à clé, mais la présence du visiteur inopiné avait brusquement réveillé sa conscience, et avec elle un sentiment de honte vis à vis de la journée peu productive qu'il avait passée. Il tâcha de se redonner rapidement un peu plus de contenance, et ouvrit au passage la fenêtre pour libérer la pièce des effluves qui s'en étaient emparé au cours de cette journée où il avait été barricadé dans sa chambre.  
Il ouvrit modérément sa porte à son colocataire, l'entrebâillant tout juste pour qu'ils puissent se parler. L'intrus écarquilla les yeux devant le comportement peu habituel de son colocataire, qui à l'ordinaire n'éprouvait aucune gêne et ouvrait grand sa porte, même quand sa chambre était désordonnée.

"Euh…Eren, ça va ? Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer de tes cours, je me demandais si tu étais là.

\- Euh oui je…je n'y suis pas allé (autant dire une partie de la vérité, ça lui éviterait de se perdre dans des excuses trop compliquées). Je me sentais vraiment pas au top ce matin.

\- Ah…j'espère que ça va aller, répliqua son colocataire, une mine intriguée et un peu soucieuse, cachée en partie par ses boucles brunes. J'allais te demandais si tu voulais sortir boire un verre rue Masséna, avec Nia et Xavier.

\- Ah… ça aurait pu être sympa, mais pas ce soir les gars. Je sais pas ce que j'ai chopé mais je vais me ménager ce soir, dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux, une main se baladant maladroitement dans ses cheveux. Amusez-vous bien !"

Nathan, encore figé devant la porte résolument fermée, était perplexe. Il y avait un truc qui clochait avec son coloc ce soir. Il décida cependant de ne pas s'en formaliser, et tourna les talons en haussant les épaules. De l'autre côté de la porte, Eren se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, avant d'aviser cette dernière d'un air dégoûté. Il allait devoir prendre une bonne douche, après la journée d'ermite qu'il avait passée. Il appréciait de sortir avec ses amis et colocs, mais ce soir il accueillait avec plaisir de se savoir seul. Ses pensées n'avaient pas encore fini de le tourmenter.

Après avoir passé un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, délassant ses muscles et décrassant les films de sueurs et autres résidus collant à sa peau, il s'installa confortablement devant son PC, une bonne tisane posée sur le bureau en bois clair. Immédiatement, et ignorant les messages Whatsapp qui surgissaient en haut de son écran, il consulta en premier lieu sa boite mail. Il l'avait consultée 26 fois aujourd'hui.  
Il soupira pour de bon. Cette histoire lui avait vraiment retournée la tête. Comment pouvait-il rester en place maintenant qu'il savait que quelqu'un partageait ce qu'il avait de plus secret ?

* * *

"Eren, tu m'écoutes ? fit une voix agacée

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu as tellement l'air absent en ce moment… c'est dingue !"

Le préposé coupable soupira d'un air las.

"Tu disais que ton petit frère est un gros geek, et…toi aussi non ?

\- J'ai une vie sociale moi !

\- Mmh"

Eren jouait avec sa cuillère, la faisant passer d'un doigt à l'autre dans un mouvement de main hypnotique. Nia leva les yeux au ciel.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait essayé de contacter l'auteur du roman, mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Etait-il trop occupé ? Recevait-il trop de mails ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un auteur à succès. Soudain, il interrompit la danse silencieuse de sa cuillère entre ses doigts, et se releva de sa posture avachie, un éclair traversant son regard vide. Le revirement de situation fit sursauter Nia.

Il venait d'avoir une idée.

* * *

Notes: bon, on va dire que ce chapitre plante le décor, ce sera plus palpitant (j'espère!) par la suite !

Là tout de suite, je me demande si j'ai bien fait les choses (du style, est-ce que j'ai le droit de mettre une scène quand même soft mais pas tant que ça dès le premier chap ? Est-ce que ma narration est relou... ?) Tant de questions ! Si vous en avez l'occasion, vos retours seront chaudement appréciés pour m'aider dans ce premier pas dans l'inconnu ;)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'ici :D

A bientôt!

Chen Zi


	2. Chapter 2: L'image qui valait mille mots

Chapitre 2: L'image qui valait mille mots

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'adresse email n'appartienne pas personnellement à l'auteur, plutôt à un(e) attaché(e) de presse ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Aussi, Eren ne pouvait risquer de s'adresser à lui de manière personnelle, et passer pour un taré qui avait des visions. Non, il ne pouvait faire référence à ses rêves de manière trop équivoque. En revanche, s'il parvenait à transmettre ses dessins à l'auteur, il y avait fort à parier que celui-ci finirait par accepter de le contacter.

C'est là qu'intervenait son idée brillante. Rêves ou pas, même s'il envoyait ses dessins sans aucune explication, cela deviendrait un mail de « fan », que les destinataires pourraient très bien ignorer. Une approche professionnelle aurait bien plus de chance de fonctionner.

 _« Cher Hayashi-san,_

 _Je me permets de vous contacter au sujet de votre roman que j'ai particulièrement apprécié._  
 _Je pense qu'il conviendrait parfaitement à l'univers manga, aussi souhaiterais-je l'adapter dans ce format._  
 _Vous trouverez en pièce-jointe une proposition de planche, correspondant aux chapitres 9 et 14 de votre livre… »_

Pour maximiser ses chances, Eren avait cette fois-ci fait traduire son mail en japonais. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied tout le weekend sur ses planches, et espérait sincèrement que cela attire l'attention de l'auteur.

 _Quelque temps plus tôt, le samedi matin..._

Motivé comme jamais, Eren consulta soigneusement au préalable des éléments clés de l'histoire, pour lesquels il pouvait rendre un visuel détaillé. Son classeur de dessins avait été comme soumis à une tempête, et les divers croquis, éparpillés pour trouver les perles rares, jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eut rassemblé suffisamment de matière, il commença à ébaucher le character design des personnages représentés, tentant de dessiner ses amis en version manga du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le story-board suivi dans la foulée.  
Une fois satisfait et les grandes lignes établies, il s'attaqua au vrai travail. Il traça le cadre et les cases avec soin, avant de les remplir avec les personnages et les décors.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de patience et de café pour se sentir enfin satisfait de son œuvre, et il souffla un grand coup avant d'amorcer l'encrage.  
Il était 5h du matin lorsqu'il se résolut à aller se coucher, l'encrage terminé à 50%. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se couche à cette heure-là les samedi soir, mais là raison qui l'avait tenu éveillé était bien différente des autres fois.

C'est donc dans un mouvement machinal qu'il alla préparer son café du matin vers 10h40 le lendemain, effrayant son colocataire dans la cuisine au passage avec sa mine éreintée, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Il fit craquer ses doigts et repris possession de son feutre noir pigma micron. Puis enfin, il scanna et passa ses planches sur Photoshop, avant d'insérer les textes et de soigner tous les détails.

 _Et l'étape du mail arriva..._

Plus tard, alors qu'il terminait d'écrire son email, un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension s'empara de lui. Il était fier de son travail, et il espérait ardemment qu'il paierait. Dans l'email, il avait joint également un dessin en pied, de Levi et lui-même, afin d'apporter plus de détails. Après tout, les dessins manga étaient trop subjectifs pour représenter la réalité, même s'il pensait que la façon dont il avait dépeint les titans, le château qui servait de quartier général au Bataillon d'Exploration et leurs uniformes caractéristiques ferait déjà mouche.

Après avoir relu quinze fois son mail, vérifié plusieurs fois les pièces-jointe, changé trois fois l'objet du mail avant de revenir au titre initial, il déplaça sa souris et cliqua sur « envoyer ».  
Eren tripota nerveusement ses doigts. Il n'était surement pas le seul à avoir fait une proposition de manga. Bordel, l'auteur était japonais. S'il avait voulu l'adapter dans un tel format, il aurait déjà déniché un mangaka depuis longtemps.  
Aussi, c'était la première fois qu'Eren partageait ouvertement ses croquis et son univers. Il avait déjà montré quelques dessins à ses plus proches amis, à l'époque où il cherchait encore à comprendre ses rêves, mais cela restait très personnel.

Un souffle mal maîtrisé, pointant dans les aigus s'échappa d'entre ses dents. Il avait encore oublié de respirer.

* * *

"Levi, appela une voix féminine depuis le bureau.

\- Mmh ?"

C'était le matin au Japon. Levi venait de se lever, et il s'activait à verser du thé sencha fumant dans deux tasses. Il regarda sa sœur, une femme menue à la longue chevelure ébène et au visage légèrement poupon, qui se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux foncés aux reflets bleutés dans les siens.

"On a encore reçu une proposition de manga. Aaah je t'avais dit que ton livre allait avoir du succès !"

Levi haussa les épaules. Tout ça était la faute de sa sœur. Il y a de ça un an et demi au moins, alors que cette garce avait débarqué sans prévenir chez lui - jugeant qu'il était resté enfermé trop longtemps - elle avait profité de le surprendre en pleine sieste pour jeter un œil à son ordinateur encore allumé.  
Bien vite, cette dernière avait commencé à lire le roman. Elle avait ensuite exigé de le publier, hurlant que ça allait avoir un succès fou.

Levi avait longuement bataillé contre sa sœur. Ce livre n'avait bien entendu aucune vocation à être publié, c'était bien trop personnel. Mais elle avait insisté pour s'occuper de tout, prenant même la lourde responsabilité d'auto-publier le livre afin d'éviter de passer par une maison d'édition. Elle s'amusait depuis à gérer toutes les demandes qui pouvaient parvenir à l'auteur.  
Bien entendu, il avait choisi de rester dans l'anonymat. La renommée ne l'intéressait pas, il préférait continuer à vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Le livre lui ferait simplement une rentrée d'argent supplémentaire...et encore, le milieu était ingrat et il fallait se battre pour se faire une place. Il avait également supprimé et réécrit certains passages, honteux que sa sœur ait pu lire certaines scènes bien trop personnelles.

" _Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne changes pas simplement le nom du personnage principal ? C'est idiot que tu caches ton vrai nom d'auteur, ton roman pourrait avoir du succès !_

 _\- Je m'en fou complètement. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache qui je suis._

 _\- Et pourquoi avoir retiré certains détails ?! Mon dieu, cette relation ambiguë avec Eren est trop chou._

 _\- Putain Sayu, j'ai pas écrit un putain de yaoi pour fangirls en chaleur ! Je ne veux pas que les lecteurs se concentrent là-dessus, le fondement et l'intérêt de l'histoire se portent tout sauf sur ça._

 _\- Arrête, il ne se passait quasiment rien ! Ça rajoutait un peu de piquant…"_

Sayu lâcha un glapissement.

"Le…Levi. C'est toi !"

L'homme concerné soupira d'un air exaspéré. Les mails qu'il recevait au sujet de son roman l'ennuyaient. Il n'avait aucune envie que son livre prenne de l'ampleur, et il avait ignoré jusqu'à présent toutes les demandes d'adaptation. Et visiblement, cette histoire commençait à déconner. Alors comme ça, quelqu'un savait qui il était ?

Le trentenaire traina paresseusement ses pieds jusqu'à sa sœur. Cette dernière s'était figée sous la stupeur, et fixait l'écran de son Macbook pro avec incrédulité.

Alors Levi jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Son regard habituellement impassible s'agrandit tout à coup. Sa tasse se fracassa sur le sol, l'éclaboussant au passage du liquide fumant. (Heureusement, l'épaisseur de son jogging lui sauva la mise.)

Sur l'écran, un portrait bien trop réaliste de lui-même le regardait. Il avait été dessiné avec son traditionnel accoutrement : sa chemise, sa lavallière, les bretelles et les harnais de son équipement, l'anorak vert et l'enseigne du Bataillon d'Exploration, parfaitement dessinée et répliquée à différents endroits sur l'uniforme, bien trop précisément. Mais ce qui l'affaira d'autant plus et attira ses yeux écarquillés, c'était le jeune homme représenté à ses côtés. Un peu plus grand, la représentation d'Eren reposait nonchalamment son coude sur l'épaule du Caporal, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres. Les grands yeux verts, les cheveux châtains ébouriffés, le mouvement de ses sourcils qui lui donnaient un air fier et déterminé. Tout y était.  
Levi avait certes donné de nombreux détails dans son livre. Il était possible aussi que quelqu'un ait découvert sa réelle identité, et s'était amusé à s'en servir pour dépeindre le personnage de manière malsaine. Mais la réplication d'Eren était beaucoup trop parfaite. C'était _son_ Eren, celui qui hantait ses souvenirs nocturnes.

Sayu était encore plus choquée par la réaction de son frère que par sa récente découverte.

"Levi, tu vas bien ? Cette personne a dû dénicher une photo de toi. C'est flippant mais pas de quoi en faire un drame, on peut arranger ça. Ses planches sont démentes en plus, ça m'ennuie qu'il s'agisse probablement d'un psychopathe stalker."

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur l'ordinateur de sa sœur, pour en découvrir plus. Mais il se sentait à deux doigts de perdre sa précieuse contenance devant Sayu, et il choisit de s'éclipser sans plus d'explications. Il atteignit vite sa salle de bain, qu'il prit soin de fermer à clé, et se pencha au-dessus du lavabo, agrippant fermement les deux extrémités. La tête baissée, il tenta de contenir ses tremblements. La nausée lui montait. Lui qui avait un self-control exacerbé, il n'aimait pas être en proie à une telle réaction. Ce n'est pas possible, il avait dû rêver. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Ses rêves n'étaient pas tout à fait limpides, aussi maintenant qu'il avait vu la représentation d'Eren, qui correspondait à l'image qu'il s'en faisait, il ne pourrait plus rien voir d'autre que ça. C'est comme relire un bouquin après avoir vu son adaptation cinématographique, difficile de se rappeler l'image qu'on s'en faisait auparavant. Non...c'était ridicule. Il savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblait Eren. C'était comme s'il l'avait connu lui-même.

Au plus grand bonheur de Levi, Sayu avait fini par arrêter d'essayer de comprendre le comportement étrange de son frère, et était partie faire des emplettes. Depuis, l'écrivain avait maintes fois parcouru les planches envoyées par l'étrange individu originaire de France, ainsi que le mail écrit dans un japonais plus que correct.

Il était sidéré encore une fois par les détails du manga. C'est comme si l'artiste avait choisi certains passages exprès. Il avait représenté le château exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : la grande porte principale, les différentes tourelles, les grandes fenêtres dont celle en forme de rosace, et même le cachot où dormait Eren. Tout était précisément à sa place. Il y avait bien sûr aussi tous les personnages, encore une fois fidèles à ses souvenirs, allant jusqu'à illustrer les mimiques d'Hanji ou l'air las de Mikasa. Enfin les titans lui arrachèrent un frisson. Pouvoir prendre le temps de les fixer ainsi, loin de l'agitation et de l'emprise de l'adrénaline, lui procurait une sensation étrange. La réaction désagréable de son corps suffisait à lui faire prendre la mesure des choses. Soudainement, il ne contemplait plus une œuvre fictionnelle d'un air détaché, comme on regarde un animé un peu sanglant ou un film de Science-Fiction à base d'aliens terrifiants. Il regardait quelque chose de "vrai", et donc parfaitement effrayant et dérangeant. Il ne se rappelait en effet pas avoir donné autant de détails les concernant, et le Titan Féminin par exemple était plus réaliste et détaillé que la propre image qu'il en avait dans ses rêves.

Il commença sans plus tarder à rédiger un email en anglais. Il avait bien des notions en français, mais il ne voulut pas se donner cette peine.

 _« Bonjour Monsieur Sealgair,_

 _Ici l'auteur du livre, Hayashi._  
 _Je suis plutôt intéressé par vos planches et aimerait en discuter avec vous._  
 _Avez-vous la possibilité de venir me rencontrer, ici à Osaka ?_

 _Merci d'avance pour votre réponse,_

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _A. Hayashi »_

Il était vraiment tenté de contacter d'abord l'auteur à distance, mais échanger par mail ne ferait que lui faire perdre du temps. Il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions au plus vite, et seulement en face à face serait-il en mesure de réagir de la manière appropriée.

Il semblait réellement que l'artiste ait connaissance du même monde étrange que lui. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mentionné dans le mail ?

* * *

Le dimanche, après avoir envoyé son mail, Eren avait veillé tard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de consulter plusieurs fois sa boite e-mail vers laquelle redirigeait son adresse e-mail temporaire – une adresse commençant par « Eren » aurait pu faire fuir les destinataires. Et ce bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il faisait nuit au Japon. Il manqua donc d'être en retard le lendemain, se rendormant après la sonnerie de son réveil. S'étant précité à la hâte à son école, il consulta ses mails seulement au moment de la première pause. Il constata alors qu'il avait reçu une réponse il y a sept heures de cela, soit à 10h du matin au Japon. Une montée d'excitation monta en lui, et sur l'instant, il n'osa pas ouvrir le mail non lu. Puis il se rappela qu'une journée entière s'était passée là-bas, et un sentiment d'urgence s'imposa à lui.

Il lut le mail, écrit dans un anglais parfait et se sentit comme un gosse qui attendait Noël. L'auteur lui avait répondu en personne, et il souhaitait le rencontrer ! C'était très _très_ bon signe.

Les yeux de l'étudiant brillaient et il fixait son téléphone avec un sourire béat.

"Euh Eren, tu me fais flipper des fois"…commenta Nia qui venait de le rejoindre avec son premier café crème de la journée.

L'accusé cligna des yeux et s'attacha à ne rien laisser paraître.

"Euh…j'ai gagné un concours permettant de remporter des entrées pour…la Japan Expo...

\- Vraiment ?! Génial ! Mais euh…déjà ? On est qu'au mois de Mars !"

Merde, vraisemblablement, il allait devoir payer l'entrée à Nia…c'était tout ce que son pauvre cerveau avait trouvé comme excuse sur le moment.

Une fois revenus en classe, l'excitation d'Eren chuta peu à peu. Merde, il n'avait aucun moyen de se rendre au Japon… la fin de l'année approchant, il allait bientôt avoir de nombreux projets à rendre et ses partiels de fin d'année. Et surtout, il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre un aller-retour. Il consulta discrètement le site Skyscanner pendant que leur prof de sketching déblatérait sur l'art d'organiser sa pensée en dessinant et fit une grimace en voyant que le moins cher, ce mois-ci, était à 370€, sans compter les frais additionnels qui venaient généralement s'ajouter.

Il avait beau mourir d'envie de rencontrer l'auteur du roman de ses rêves, c'était un caprice qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Et puis, peut-être qu'il se faisait de grosses illusions et que rencontrer un pseudo auteur anonyme était une grosse connerie ?

Devait-il inventer une excuse ou dire la vérité ?

Le midi, après avoir tenté à de multiples reprises d'écrire un email pendant son cours, il entreprit d'écrire une réponse une bonne fois pour toute, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard au Japon.

 _« Bonjour Hayashi-san,_

 _Je suis flatté d'avoir reçu une réponse de votre part et vous remercie de m'en avoir fait part aussi vite.  
_ _Ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Hélas, je suis encore étudiant et il va être difficile pour moi de me permettre un tel déplacement.  
Souhaitez-vous que nous prenions contact autrement pour le moment ? _

_Cordialement,_

 _Etienne Sealgair»_

Après mûre réflexion, il avait préféré être honnête sur le fait d'être étudiant. L'auteur le découvrirait lui-même après tout. Mais, allait-il le prendre au sérieux après avoir eu cette information ? Il voulait le rencontrer parce qu'il avait compris qu'Eren faisait les même rêves n'est-ce pas, il n'était pas réellement et simplement intéressé par ses planches ?

* * *

Levi avait passé la journée à chercher des explications logiques sur ses rêves. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à en faire, et il semblait qu'il rêvait d'une réalité qui avait comme existé dans une autre vie.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour me répondre ce foutu français ?" râla-t-il en consultant une fois de plus sa boîte mail professionnelle.

Il savait que ça n'avait pas de sens de rouspéter, il était encore seulement midi en France. Mais bien qu'il n'aimait l'admettre, il trépignait d'impatience. Le portrait d'Eren Jaeger ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête, il devait à tout prix savoir comment il avait pu le dessiner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer son ordinateur, pour aller préparer sa tisane et lire un bon livre dans son lit, il vit la petite fenêtre notifiant un nouveau mail s'afficher dans le coin de son écran.

"C'est lui…souffla-t-il"

Il entreprit de lire le mail et fronça automatiquement les sourcils.

 _Un étudiant ?!_ Quel étudiant avait le toupet de lui proposer une adaptation en manga ? C'était vexant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait même pas mentionné d'éditeur. C'était probablement un amateur.

…Mais, il n'empêche que Levi souhaitait lui parler. Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de faire venir l'étudiant, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'issue de cette rencontre ?

Il suffisait qu'il lui pose une simple question, mais il refusait de passer pour un idiot.

 _« Bonjour Etienne,_

 _Dois-je en conclure que vous n'êtes pas vraiment un mangaka ?_  
 _Peu importe, je peux couvrir le voyage… à condition que votre réelle intention soit de me raconter votre histoire._

 _Convenons le weekend prochain si possible,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _A. Hayashi »_

C'était un pari risqué. Si le français ne comprenait pas le message caché, il passerait pour un con. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait tout simplement lui proposer de le contacter par Skype. Mais curieusement, il sentait le besoin d'organiser une vraie rencontre. Si jamais l'artiste ne répondait pas à ses attentes, il pourrait le cuisiner plus longtemps. Il y avait forcément une raison qui dépassait l'entendement derrière ces dessins trop réalistes, et une conversation reposant sur des lois incertaines comprenant connexion, décalage horaire et barrière de la distance pouvait s'avérer être un échec.

Il savait au fond de lui que c'était stupide. Contacter l'étudiant au préalable serait au moins un début…

Levi soupira et décida d'aviser en fonction de la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Sa boite mail se rafraichît sous ses yeux et un nouveau mail apparut en haut de liste. Cet enfoiré avait mis dix longues heures à lui répondre la première fois, et il lui fallait quelques minutes la seconde fois.

 _« Hayashi-san,_

 _Je ne sais pas si je peux vous demander une telle chose._  
 _Mais il est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup vous rencontrer. Moi aussi, je fais des rêves étranges…_

 _Bonne journée à vous,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Etienne Sealgair »_

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Levi manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il fixa intensément son écran, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

"Putain…de…merde !"

* * *

Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de tomber sur ses mails ou connaissait ses intentions, Eren serait mal. Qui serait assez fou pour laisser un étranger le faire venir chez lui, lui payant l'avion qui plus est ?

Mais, dans une relation professionnelle, ce sont des choses qui se faisaient non ?  
Oui enfin, il ne faisait pas réellement parti d'une entreprise et il n'avait aucun intermédiaire…  
Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il fallait se méfier des échanges sur Internet, surtout quand cela impliquait de l'argent.

Pourtant…

Il y avait trop d'indices dans le mail de l'écrivain. L'impatience non dissimulée déjà, dans la rapidité de ses réponses, la date de rendez-vous on ne peut plus radicalement proche qu'il lui avait proposée, et le fait tout simplement qu'il prenait la peine de lui répondre lui-même. Mais aussi ce message caché évident _« …à condition que votre réelle intention soit de me raconter votre histoire »_.

Il avait déjà compris qu'il n'était pas un vrai dessinateur. Il attendait autre chose.  
Eren avait donc tenté le tout pour le tout avant de se jeter dans l'inconnu. La réponse de l'auteur serait décisive.  
Et il était peut-être fou, mais la manière peu conventionnelle qu'utilisait l'homme lui rappelait quelqu'un.

 _De : A. Hayashi_

 _A : Etienne Sealgair_

 _Objet : Proposition d'adaptation de « A choice with no regrets » en manga_

 _« On parle donc bien de la même chose._

 _Mon assistante va revenir vers vous pour gérer la réservation du billet._

 _A samedi_

 _A. Hayashi »_

\- Putain !

Oui, ça ressemblait à du Levi. Qui écrivait des mails aussi directs ? Si ce gars était réellement japonais, ça relevait de l'indécence.

* * *

Eren n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il allait au Japon ce weekend. Putain, il avait voulu y aller depuis tellement longtemps, et voilà qu'il gâchait un aller-retour pour un simple weekend. Hayashi avait vraiment tant d'argent à perdre ?

Il était à la fois terriblement nerveux et excité. Il s'était imaginé sa rencontre avec l'auteur des milliers de fois, de toutes les manières possibles. Il n'en dormait plus la nuit. Et maintenant…il allait devoir l'expliquer aux autres.

…ou le devait-il vraiment ?

Après tout, il ne partait pas pour un long moment. Il pouvait prétendre partir n'importe où en weekend. Nia le détesterait de lui avoir caché. Et ça le démangeait de lui dire. Seulement, ça impliquait beaucoup trop de mensonges.  
Puis il se rappela sa mère qui s'inquiétait trop. Il fallait toujours prévenir au moins une personne quand on partait à l'étranger non ? Au cas où il se ferait tuer par exemple.

Ce serait plus prudent que quelqu'un sache où il allait…

"PARDON ? Tu pars au Japon demain sur un coup de tête, et je suis même pas au courant ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je me suis amusé à envoyer des planches à un auteur dont j'ai apprécié le livre, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il aimerait mon travail."

Finalement, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas tant besoin que ça de mentir. Nia connaissait son talent pour le dessin.

"Mais bon sang Eren, je t'ai jamais vu dessiner un manga ! Des dessins de manga oui, des tas, mais _réaliser_ un manga, ça n'a rien à voir ! Les mangakas se trouvent là-bas, au Japon, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien vouloir d'un étudiant français en Design Graphique ?

A moins que…

"S'il te plait, je t'expliquerai tout une autre fois, je voulais juste que quelqu'un sache où je me trouvais.

\- Putain Eren j'aime pas ça… tu refuses obstinément de me montrer tes planches ou les mails du gars, et tu me files l'adresse comme si tu envoyais te faire séquestrer volontairement… sans compter que je serai l'unique complice et fautive s'il t'arrivait quelque chose là-bas !

\- Je te jure que je ne cours aucun danger. Disons que… je connais plus ou moins cet auteur. Fais-moi confiance."

Finalement, le jeune adulte regrettait d'en avoir trop dit. Nia savait qu'il était déjà parti voyager seul, mais elle s'inquiétait davantage de savoir qu'il allait retrouver quelqu'un.

* * *

Le vendredi, signant la fin de la semaine, était finalement arrivé. Il n'avait que quelques heures de cours, mais il ne suivit strictement rien, son cerveau en ébullition et bloqué sur le weekend qui l'attendait. Il s'était arrangé pour écourter sa matinée et entama son périple, qui commençait par un court voyage pour se rendre à la Gare du Nord de Paris puis à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle.

Il était 16h tapantes lorsqu'il regarda le tarmac disparaitre sous les roues de l'aéronef par le hublot.

Il n'avait pas été aisé de convaincre Nia, mais il était quand même soulagé que quelqu'un sache où il allait. Pourtant, s'il était incroyablement nerveux, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de l'auteur. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il était parfaitement inconscient, mais la situation générale dépassait tellement la logique que la démarche peu conventionnelle ne l'effrayait pas outre mesure. Il avait songé que la personne puisse être _responsable_ de ces souvenirs parallèles qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours, plutôt que _victime_ au même titre que lui. Mais il refusait de croire que l'explication qui se cachait derrière puisse être tordue à ce point. Pour avoir des images d'une clarté pareille, il fallait les avoir confrontées d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est cette conviction de bel et bien connaître son hôte du weekend qui l'empêchait d'en avoir peur.  
Mais Eren tripota nerveusement ses doigts. En temps normal, il aurait été comme un gamin surexcité à l'idée de débarquer pour la première fois dans ce pays, pourtant c'est à peine s'il s'en rendait compte. Il voulait voir le Caporal Levi… il y avait-t-il une micro chance pour qu'il lui ressemble tel que lui-même ressemblait à Eren Jaeger ?

Il avait pris son avion le plus tôt possible, et onze longues heures de trajet l'attendait. Il avait prévu les somnifères pour se forcer à dormir, et ainsi être capable d'assumer la longue journée qui l'attendait à son arrivée.

Pourtant, Eren avala les cachets après seulement quatre heures de trajet, trop énervé pour faire autre chose que de réfléchir ou faire semblant de regarder des films. Il peina à s'endormir malgré la présence de benzodiazépine dans son organisme, et se réveilla quelques fois avant de finalement sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il restait moins de 30 minutes de trajet lorsqu'il se réveilla brusquement, soudainement plus alerte que jamais. Son cœur se mit à pulser bon train, et il se mit à transpirer. Tout ça était tellement bizarre… comment le weekend allait-il se passer ?

Enfin, l'avion atterrit. Il était 10h10 du matin à Osaka.  
L'avantage de son court séjour, c'est qu'il avait pu se contenter d'un bagage à main, et il ne fut que trop heureux de contourner l'immense file qui se profilait pour aller récupérer ses bagages en soute.

Il jaugea alors la taille de l'aéroport, et contempla les différentes enseignes écrites à la fois en japonais et en anglais. Tout semblait bien organisé, et les gens gravitaient comme des fourmilières dociles. Puis, arrivé dans le hall des arrivés, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Il finit par repérer une pancarte avec son acronyme « Etienne Sealgair ». Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme qui la tenait mais il sentit tout de suite sa nervosité redescendre. La jolie brune avait un sourire chaleureux et apaisant, et sa stature frêle lui fit penser à un chaton.

"Bonjour, Saito-san ? dit-il en japonais, pour la forme.

\- Bienvenue au Japon, Monsieur Sealgair ! elle lui répondit en anglais, et Eren fut heureux de pouvoir passer directement à la langue de Shakespeare.

\- Je vous remercie, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir est pour nous, merci à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement pour rencontrer Hayashi-san ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage."

Eren acquiesça et suivit poliment la jeune femme. Un sentiment de soulagement immense l'enveloppa. Bien qu'il sentait que son intuition était la bonne, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios lorsque la première confrontation était devenue imminente. Ils passèrent devant divers magasins et autres ruelles, et Eren se sentit rassuré d'être escorté. Puis ils finirent par sortir de l'aéroport et le jeune adulte fut heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre l'air. Il était doux, et il se rappela que la température de 16 degrés avait été annoncée dans l'avion.

"Vous n'imaginez pas l'été… commenta la jeune femme qui n'avait pas manqué la réaction d'Eren, un sourire en coin.

\- Ce doit être étouffant…"

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant une Honda Civic noire, et la collaboratrice de l'écrivain ouvrit le coffre pour qu'Eren puisse y déposer sa valise. Puis elle invita Eren à monter au devant de la voiture, montant elle-même du côté droit.

Pas de chauffeur… (oui, il avait _tout_ imaginé) ils avaient eu de quoi payer son trajet mais jusque-là, tout lui avait paru plutôt décontracté. La conductrice regarda dans son rétroviseur puis démarra la voiture, sortant du parking puis s'engageant sur la voie de sortie de l'aéroport.

"Etes-vous déjà venu au Japon, Monsieur Sealgair ?"

\- Ah euh appelez-moi Etienne s'il vous plait. Non c'est la première fois.

\- J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour alors, Etienne."

Pendant le trajet, Eren s'évertua à paraître le plus détendu possible. Il discuta avec la jeune femme avec entrain, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la ville japonaise. Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs et sa nervosité remontait sournoisement en lui. Elle lui fit savoir que Akiro Hayashi devait vraiment avoir apprécié son travail pour souhaiter le recevoir personnellement chez lui, et Eren se demanda dans quelle merde il s'était foutu, et s'il allait vraiment devoir pondre un manga en parfait imposteur qu'il était.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le français sortit de la voiture et fit face à la maison qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une maison dont le style japonais était reconnaissable, mais en même temps très moderne. Plutôt grande avec ses trois niveaux, les murs du rez-de-chaussée étaient blancs tandis que les deux autres niveaux étaient de bois clair. Le toit en V avait été boudé au profit d'un toit boisé et parfaitement droit, répété à chaque niveau et dépassant généreusement dans une allure nippone. Une grande baie vitrée empiétait sur la façade du premier étage.

L'accompagnatrice d'Eren s'avança vers la porte d'entrée avec sa valise – il ne l'avait même pas vue la sortir du coffre -, traversant les quelques mètres sur des dalles gris anthracite, et se retourna après avoir déverrouillé la porte.

"Après vous, Etienne !"

Eren avala sa salive difficilement.

* * *

Pfiou !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour l'attente. Normalement le second chapitre aurait du suivre rapidement: je voulais le poster le weekend dernier mais mon ordinateur fait de sérieux caprices en ce moment. Mes semaines étant plutôt chargées, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps nécessaire pendant la semaine.

J'ai été TRES heureuse de découvrir des followers au fil des jours, merci à vous ! J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez envie de continuer la lecture !  
Mention spéciale à _Miki Ackerman_ , merci pour cette toute première review :D

J'ai un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop fade. J'ai conscience que je fais beaucoup de coupures temporelles et d'alternance de points de vue, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est un problème.

Encore merci et à la prochaine !

Chen-Zi


	3. Chapter 3: Deuxième Impression

Chapitre 3: Deuxième Impression

Eren s'avança vers la porte ouverte à pas mesurés, sentant l'appréhension l'engourdir.

Il fût immédiatement surpris par l'intérieur de la maison. Au-delà du traditionnel Genkan, ce vestibule où il est coutume de retirer ses chaussures, il devina la vaste étendue du salon un peu plus loin, délimité par des panneaux coulissants qui étaient actuellement largement ouverts. Ce qui l'étonna était l'indication évidente d'une influence occidentale. Après avoir placé ses chaussures sur les étagères impeccablement organisées, pour les troquer avec des chaussons, il suivit la jeune brune et pu avoir un meilleur aperçu de la maison. La complémentarité des différentes influences culturelles n'avait rien d'aberrant, et était au contraire harmonieuse pour un rendu très esthétique. Contre le mur tout à gauche, un escalier suspendu en bois menait jusqu'à l'étage, que l'on pouvait voir en partie grâce à la balustrade en verre de la mezzanine. Plus loin dans le prolongement du mur, un large ilot faisant office de bar laissait imaginer la grande cuisine ouverte qui se cachait plus à gauche. Le salon à droite qui faisait face à la cuisine était vaste et moderne. Il se composait d'une table dinatoire, de canapés blanc sable entourant un large écran de TV, d'un piano et diverses plantes d'intérieur tels que des bonsaïs, calathéas et un asparagus suspendu. Plus proche de l'entrée, une table basse était entourée de coussins Zabuton, le tout posé sur deux Tatami, ces tapis de paille de riz traditionnels. Le tout baignait dans une lumière généreuse, s'engouffrant dans la pièce par la large baie-vitrée qui longeait toute la pièce de vie.

"Asseyez-vous je vous en prie", fit la voix de Saito en indiquant un siège au niveau du bar de la cuisine.

Elle versa du thé glacé dans un verre, ornementé d'une tranche de citron vert, et le poussa devant Eren avec un sourire.

"Hayashi-san ne devrait plus tarder."

Eren la remercia et hocha la tête, puis le silence s'installa. Il crut déceler une légère impatience derrière le sourire de la jeune femme, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant d'être interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone. Elle sembla vouloir l'éteindre distraitement mais se ravisa en découvrant l'interlocuteur sur son écran.

"Oh pardon ! J'en ai pour une minute, Hayashi-san sera là dans un instant."

Et c'est ainsi qu'Eren se retrouva seul au bar de la cuisine, le silence plus pesant que jamais.  
Les quelques minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite lui semblèrent interminables. Eren sirota distraitement son verre, très lentement, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus rien avoir à faire pour se distraire lorsqu'il l'aurait terminé. Il était crispé au possible, et le flot de pensées qui l'assaillaient se stabilisèrent finalement sur la pensée que, il serait forcément déçu de l'issue de cette rencontre. Il s'était forcément fait des idées et on était toujours déçu quand on imaginait quelque chose un nombre incalculable de fois.

Puis il entendit du bruit et pensa que Saito revenait, avant de réaliser que le bruit provenait de la direction opposée à celle qu'elle avait pris pour s'exiler.  
Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers sa source, autrement dit la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.  
L'homme qui apparut dans son encadrement se figea instantanément, les yeux agrandis de surprise face à Eren. Ce dernier s'était immédiatement glissé hors du tabouret, dans un geste peu élégant et bruyant. Il regarda Levi avec un effarement non dissimulé.

Au premier abord, ils se figèrent sur place, incapables de détourner le regard, de parler ou se mouvoir.  
C'était lui, c'était exactement lui. C'est comme s'il avait été aveugle tout ce temps et qu'il le voyait sous un nouveau jour, tous les détails de son visage et de son corps le frappant douloureusement. Ses prunelles grises et ses cheveux noir corbeau encadraient le même visage qu'il avait dans ses souvenirs, seuls ses habits tranchaient avec ce qu'il avait en tête. Puis il se libéra de sa torpeur et avant même qu'il ne saisisse ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se jetait dans les bras de l'ancien caporal.

"Levi !"

Levi s'électrifia sous le contact du jeune homme et resta pétrifié. Son cerveau avait cramé. L'information visuelle qu'il avait devant lui et le sens associé refusaient de se trouver, ses capacités de compréhension soudain réduites à une forme d'intelligence primaire. Puis la panique fût écrasée par le bouleversement, sorte de sensation chaude qui le couvrit de la tête au pied, de pair avec la sensation bien réelle d'un corps le percutant. L'image du jeune adulte l'avait complètement bouleversé. Il s'était attendu à ce que _peut être_ l'artiste soit une des personnes qu'il connaissait dans ses rêves, et avait espéré ardemment qu'il s'agissait bien d'Eren. Mais le voir lui avait tordu les tripes, le couvrant d'un sentiment indescriptible. Le voir là sous ses yeux dépassait toutes les surprises qu'il avait pu avoir au cours de sa vie. C'était comme découvrir une nouvelle couleur, un secret dépassant les lois physiques acquises. C'était _trop_ pour être vrai.

La stupeur passée, et ses fonctions neuronales retrouvées, le corps du jeune homme contre lui se rappela à son esprit, et il se relaxa, enfermant à son tour ses bras autour du jeune adulte. Un parfum familier rencontra ses narines, bien qu'étroitement lié à une fragrance tout à fait nouvelle qui lui firent froncer les sourcils.

"Eren"…dit-il de la voix la plus douce possible.

Le plus jeune se mit instantanément à sangloter au son de sa voix, le stress, l'impatience et la surprise cédant soudainement, comme si le son de cette voix familière avait le pouvoir de l'anéantir, le ramenant très loin en arrière. Levi entreprit de lui frotter le dos. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'enlacer tendrement, et un sentiment de bien-être intense s'empara d'eux. Pendant un instant, ils se fichaient tous les deux éperdument de ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire, de quelle heure il était et d'où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient. Après avoir vécu pendant des années avec un sentiment de connaître l'autre plus vrai que jamais, sans pour autant jamais pouvoir se rencontrer dans la réalité qui se rappelait à eux chaque matin au réveil, la réunion de leur deux vies, leur deux identités, était plus forte que tout.

Puis, comme réalisant la proximité qu'il s'était octroyé avec un supposé étranger, -même, son ancien subordonné à en croire la situation- Levi s'éloigna assez vivement du jeune homme.

"Il ne me semble pas qu'on avait l'habitude de se prendre dans les bras dans _cette vie_ , fit remarquer Levi d'un ton sarcastique…ni que tu pleurnichais comme un mioche.

\- Putain Levi, c'est vraiment vous…c'est clair."

Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais l'intéressé sourit résolument à l'entente de cette phrase, la ligne de ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement. Eren lui envoya en échange un large sourire radieux, rehaussé de ses grands yeux vert brillant. Levi en fût tout ébloui et dû se contenir pour rester impassible.

"Que…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Les deux anciens soldats se retournèrent vers celle qui avait posé la question. La brune n'avait rien vu de leur façon peu conventionnelle de se saluer pour la première fois, mais ne contenait pas son ébahissement face à la mine radieuse des deux hommes qui n'étaient pas censés se connaître. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, pour que son frère tire une tête pareille, et pour que l'étranger sourît comme ça de toutes ses dents, c'était louche.

"Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Euh… commença Eren

\- Oui on se connaît, trancha Levi. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu ce gamin impertinent."

Et quelque part, c'est le sentiment qu'il avait. Il avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver le morveux après une très longue séparation.

"Mais comment…

\- Etienne, la coupa abruptement Levi, tu as déjà rencontré Sayu. Il s'agit en fait de ma sœur. C'est elle qui m'a forcé à publier le bouquin.

\- Merci ! Merci Saito-san ! s'exclama Eren de manière bien trop enthousiaste. Euh je veux dire… j'ai vraiment aimé son livre, vous avez bien fait."

Levi avait levé les yeux au ciel et Sayu arborait une mine interrogatrice.

"Et ben je t'en prie… Mais s'il te plait, cesse de me vouvoyer maintenant et appelle moi Sayu.

\- Oui d'accord, bien sur Mlle, euh Sayu !

\- Bon Etienne, tu dois être crevé du voyage, je vais te montrer ta chambre", déclara Levi pour mettre fin à la conversation.

L'étudiant hocha la tête et commença à suivre son aîné lorsqu'une lueur passa dans les yeux de Sayu.

"C'est donc pour ça que tu savais à quoi ressemblait Levi ! Franchement, on t'a pris pour un psychopathe hacker ou je ne sais quoi, rigola la jeune femme, et Eren fut effaré en se rendant compte du contraste entre la jeune femme professionnelle et polie qui était venu le chercher et celle face à lui qui rigolait avec la plus grande décontraction comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.  
Et puis, c'était toi sur le dessin non ? Tu t'es identifié au personnage d'Eren ?

\- Bien sûr que non grommela Levi, c'était une façon subtile de sa part de me faire comprendre qu'on se connaissait déjà."

La jeune femme sembla peu convaincue de la réponse, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, Levi s'était déjà engagé vers l'escalier. Eren s'excusa du regard et le suivit hâtivement.

"C'est vraiment joli chez vous…commenta-t-il en passant devant un mur emplit de cadres.

\- Mmh… voici la chambre des invités", annonça ensuite Levi en ouvrant la porte.

La pièce était lumineuse et claire. Le lit en son centre était un lit classique, le matelas surélevé sur une dalle blanche, entourée de deux tables de nuit. Il y avait le strict nécessaire dans la pièce, à savoir une armoire et un petit fauteuil en cuir noir près de la fenêtre.

"Il y a une salle de bain juste à côté, tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. La lumière se trouve ici, tu peux ranger tes affaires là, et ne touche pas à ça.

\- Oui Caporal. Puis Eren éclata de rire en comprenant sa boulette. Oh merde… c'est même pas une blague de ma part, c'est remonté tout seul avec votre façon si typique d'annoncer les choses.

\- Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler encore une fois comme ça morveux. Pas besoin non plus de me vouvoyer dans cette vie, je ne suis plus ton supérieur.

\- Compris…euh Akiro ?

\- C'est un acronyme, je m'appelle toujours Levi.

\- Vraiment ? s'illumina l'étudiant. Et ben… mon prénom est vraiment Eren aussi.

\- …Sans déconner. Étrange.

\- Un peu oui, j'imagine qu'on va en avoir des choses à se raconter."

Le propriétaire de la maison était résolument perplexe. Ils avaient la même apparence et le même prénom que dans leurs rêves. Quel sens y avait-il derrière tout ça ? Il était sûr à 300% qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré dans cette vie, ses rêves ne pouvaient pas être autre chose que de vrais souvenirs.

"Tu…tu crois que c'était une vie antérieure ? continua Eren, encouragé par le silence de son aîné.

\- J'ai jamais cru à ces conneries de réincarnation, mais c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. Pour autant, ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que je me représentais le principe de réincarnation.

\- Moi non plus, j'aurais pensé qu'on se réincarnait en n'importe quoi d'autre, sans aucun souvenir de notre vie passée.

\- On en parlera plus tard, va te décrasser gamin.

\- J'ai plus quinze ans Levi, je ne suis pas un gamin, répliqua Eren d'un ton faussement vexé.

\- Ouais t'as quoi, dix-neuf ans maintenant ? puis il grimaça en se rendant compte de sa réponse trop spontanée. Il l'avait calculé par rapport à son âge auparavant. Tu seras toujours un gamin à mes yeux, je préfère continuer à t'appeler comme ça.

\- Oui c'est ça…répondit Eren en dissimulant avec peine sa satisfaction face à la précision de Levi. J'en conclus que t'as…

\- Oui, le même âge aussi, claqua Levi sans lui laisser le plaisir de répondre. Et putain, je me souvenais pas que t'étais aussi grand. Ca m'emmerde. On dirait que t'as encore grandi depuis que…"

Les deux hommes tressaillirent en même temps. Levi eu soudainement envie de lui témoigner sa joie de pouvoir le retrouver en vie, alors qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais dans son ancienne vie. Mais il n'en fit rien.

"Qu'est… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda nerveusement Eren, sans mentionner sa mort à haute voix.

\- Plus tard j'ai dit. Va te laver.

\- Oui bien sur… monsieur le maniaque.

\- Oi ! Le fait que je ne sois plus ton supérieur ne te donne pas le droit d'être insolent avec moi.

\- Je sais, rigola Eren, je suis juste tellement content de te voir Levi."

Le cœur du trentenaire se serra à l'entente de la confession d'Eren. Ce dernier avait très légèrement rougi, mais il avait prononcé cette phrase sans aucune hésitation ni gêne. C'était la pure vérité, et il se doutait que Levi en était heureux aussi. Quand il eut refermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, le prétendu écrivain s'assit sur le rebord du lit en soupirant profondément, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il ne pouvait contenir le sourire qui gagnait du terrain sur son visage et relâcha la pression en digérant lentement l'épisode éprouvant qu'avaient constitué leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Plus tard, après qu'Eren ait pu se rafraîchir, rejoignant les critères de Levi en termes d'hygiène, ils discutaient à l'ombre d'un cognassier, assis sur des fauteuils en osier sur la terrasse.

"Tu es étudiant alors ?

\- Oui, en Design Graphique. Je ne sais pas encore où ça va me mener, mais j'adore dessiner.

\- C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles pas trop mal.

\- Ah, merci ? Et…et toi ?

\- Je bosse dans une multinationale. J'assure l'encadrement du réseau étranger ce qui me fait bouger pas mal. Ils me considèrent un peu comme leur négociateur privilégié, c'est moi qui m'y colle quand il s'agit d'aller redresser les bretelles des contacts récalcitrants.

\- Oh, je vois !"

Eren tripota son verre, incapable de soutenir les prunelles grises qui semblaient le sonder. Il comprit que Levi n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre.

"Et Sayu… c'est vraiment ta sœur ? il se frappa mentalement pour le manque de tact dont il avait fait preuve.

\- Comment ça vraiment ma sœur ? Bien sûr que c'est ma vraie sœur, idiot.

\- Ah euh pardon ! C'est juste que tu n'avais pas de sœur dans mes souvenirs, enfin, je crois ?

\- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Non j'avais pas de sœur, tout comme j'avais pas des chiottes avec un jet pour me rincer le cul ni la connaissance qu'on vit dans un Univers qui fait 15 milliards d'années-lumière de diamètre. T'es avec nous ou quoi ?"

Eren fixa Levi d'un air hébété, ne sachant pas quoi répondre avant de finalement exploser de rire. Levi soupira et poursuivit.

"Je suis né ici au Japon, d'une mère demi-japonaise. On a vécu quelques années ici avant d'aller vivre dans le pays d'où venait notre père, en Angleterre. Mes parents ont divorcé et j'ai décidé de revenir au Japon à mes dix-huit ans. Sayu m'a rejoint il y a quelques années, et depuis cette saleté croit qu'elle habite ici."

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, tels que le style occidental étroitement mêlé au style nippon qui transparaissait dans sa maison ou l'anglais parfait dans lequel il s'exprimait. Eren ayant lui-même un père écossais, il parlait l'anglais depuis le plus jeune âge.

"Je… j'ai une famille différente aussi. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment il est possible que je ressemble à Eren Jaeger. A moins que nos souvenirs soient altérés par la vision qu'on a de nous-même ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, nous étions différents ?

\- Tu me donnes déjà mal à la tête avec tes théories. Comment t'expliques que je me rappelle de ta tête de morveux trait pour trait, alors ?"

Un point pour Levi. Son cerveau était peut-être bloqué sur son apparence actuelle, lui révélant de fausses images, mais comment pouvait-il imaginer quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, à moins d'avoir connu cette personne dans une autre vie sous les mêmes traits ? Il avait beau avoir pris une voie artistique, il bitait plutôt bien aux sciences. Et en termes de génétique, c'était plus qu'étrange. Ses parents ressemblaient vaguement à Carla et Grisha, mais ils n'étaient pas eux.

Ils échangèrent encore un moment sur leurs vies respectives, évoquant parfois les conditions de leurs rêves sans jamais rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler de ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Puis ils quittèrent la maison, dans l'optique d'aller visiter Osaka.

* * *

Quand Eren observa le Château « Osaka- jō », ses grands yeux semblant vouloir s'imprégner de chaque détail qui l'entourait, Levi préféra observer sa réaction. S'adonner à une activité aussi normale que du tourisme, tous les deux qui plus est, était si nouvelle que c'en était presque comique. Les moments de normalité et de sérénité étaient rares dans leur autre vie et Levi était fasciné par sa découverte qu'était un Eren enthousiaste et surexcité à la perspective de découvrir une nouvelle ville. Pour l'avoir supervisé plusieurs années, cherchant à garantir sa sécurité, le voir heureux était tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter, et il ne se lassait pas de son air épanoui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent en haut du château pour profiter d'un magnifique panorama de la ville, redescendirent en passant par des expositions comprenant armures de samouraï et reconstitutions d'anciennes batailles; puis profitèrent des jardins. Ils se rendirent ensuite au sanctuaire Sumiyoshi Taisha, passant par une grande arche puis divers chemins ombragés ornés de lanternes, passant devant des temples et traversant le pont datant du 15ème siècle.

Parfois, les deux anciens membres du Bataillon d'Exploration se contentaient de marcher en silence, perdus dans cette activité si peu familière, comme s'ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils étaient censés faire, dépourvus des objectifs que leur incombaient leurs devoirs de soldats. « Qu'est-ce qu'Eren Jaeger ferait ? » Non. « Qu'est que _je_ fais, avec _ce_ Levi ? ». Eren ne savait pas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Étrangement, il n'en était pas mal à l'aise pour autant. La simple présence de l'ancien Caporal suffisait à le combler. Ces sens étaient aiguisés, rien d'autre n'importait que l'homme à ses côtés et son environnement dont il se dépaysait avec joie. Chaque petite chose qu'il y avait à voir le fascinait, car plus qu'une simple visite, c'était une expérience, un moment partagé avec quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Un sentiment intense de nostalgie s'empara de lui et il souhaita être entouré de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait dans cette époque titanesque.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour finir au temple Shi Tenno-ji, le temple bouddhiste le plus vieux du Japon, avant de reprendre le chemin de la ville. Ils se rendirent dans le quartier de Shinsekai pour apercevoir la tour Tsutenkaku, Eren trainant le pas en s'arrêtant régulièrement pour prendre des photos et Levi soupirant.  
Puis ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Namba, où ils dégustèrent des takoyakis, sortes de boulettes au poulpes, dans l'allée Dotonbori. Cette grande allée commerciale brillait de mille feux, rassemblant divers enseignes et restaurants qui clignotaient sévèrement dans une sorte d'orchestration lumineuse.

Levi du lutter pour ne pas froisser son calme intarissable et rire face aux clowneries d'Eren, qui lui fit penser à un enfant plus que jamais. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait dû se donner un mal fou pour garder sa figure d'autorité à tout prix lorsqu'il était son Caporal. Agir comme de simple amis était un peu bizarre, il avait pu voir au début de la journée comment Eren avait gardé ses distances de l'époque, agissant tout comme Levi de manière un peu gauche. Au fur et à mesure que la journée était passée, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés millimètre par millimètre, parlant de plus en plus familièrement, s'autorisant simplement à prendre du bon temps. Parfois le cœur de Levi se réchauffait en voyant le regard du plus jeune, empreint d'affection et de nostalgie, ses yeux verts que le réveil ne parvenait jamais à effacer de sa mémoire semblant le transpercer. Il se sentait vulnérable.

"Waa Levi regarde !" fit Eren en pointant du doigt un crabe géant au-dessus d'un stand qui venait de s'animer dans un crissement mécanique.

Un gosse oui. Cette fois, Levi rigola franchement en secouant la tête.

La soirée avançant, ils entamèrent leur trajet du retour. Levi restait silencieux pendant qu'Eren déblatérait bruyamment sur les choses géniales qu'il avait vu, répétant que son amie de classe dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom serait morte de jalousie.

"Attend un peu de voir Tokyo. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de t'y emmener.

\- C'est pas grave ! On ira une autre fois !"

Ah ? Le trentenaire ne fit pas de commentaire sur l'emploi du « on » ou sur le ton plein d'assurance de son cadet.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils partageaient dans le salon une bouteille de vin sortie pour l'occasion de leurs retrouvailles, Eren sur l'extrémité gauche du canapé, Et Levi dans un fauteuil à demi tourné vers lui.

"Mikasa et Armin me manquent terriblement. Évidemment, j'ai des amis proches dans cette vie actuelle, mais ce qu'Eren Jaeger...ce que j'ai partagé avec eux dépasse toutes les amitiés. On était tous prêts à mourir les uns et pour les autres. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé et qu'il y a une chance pour que chacun de nous existe dans cette vie, j'aimerais tellement les rencontrer."

Levi n'était pas insensible aux mots d'Eren. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, et le trio l'avait toujours fasciné. Il lui était impossible de ne pas faire le parallèle avec ses anciens amis, Farlan et Isabel. La douleur qu'il ressentait en pensant à eux était une autre preuve de la vie qu'il avait vécu avec eux.

"On peut penser qu'ils sont là quelque part effectivement. Je reverrai bien Quatre Yeux et Mono-Sourcils…

\- Le reste de ton escouade aussi ! Mon dieu Levi, il y a des chances pour que de nombreux soldats morts au combat soient en vie maintenant !

\- Eren… ne nous faisons pas trop d'espoir. Jusqu'ici tu es le seul à m'avoir contacté après avoir lu le livre."

Eren fronça les sourcils en repensant au livre, qui était faut-il le rappeler à l'origine de leurs retrouvailles. Le vin commençait sérieusement à lui monter à la tête quand il posa sa main sur le poignet de Levi. Celui-ci retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler, décidé à garder ses distances avec le jeune adulte dont les débuts d'ivresse étaient palpables. Eren avait bien plus que pris ses aises avec lui, en total contraste par rapport au début de la journée où il agissait encore comme un chiot apeuré.

"En parlant de ce bouquin ! fit Eren d'une voix trop forte pour quelqu'un de parfaitement sobre. J'ai vu que t'avais pris quelques libertés scénaristiques."

Levi se raidit. Non, franchement, il n'était pas prêt à avoir _cette_ discussion. Pourquoi si tôt ? Ils avaient parlé de leurs vies respectives, échangé des théories tournant autour du principe de vie antérieure, évoqué des souvenirs, parlé de leurs compagnons de l'époque… mais il n'était pas prêt pour _cette_ partie-là. Il réalisa soudainement que d'autres personnes qu'ils avaient connues pourraient potentiellement lire le livre, et il maudit Eren et Sayu l'espace d'un instant. Heureusement, il s'était complètement déchargé de toute responsabilité dans la version finale du livre.

"De quoi tu parles ? aboya-t-il, décidément tout sauf prêt à entendre la réponse.

\- Tu sais très bien. Cette nuit là, tu ne m'as pas…complètement rejeté."

Et bim. Levi ferma les yeux d'agacement, chassant toute image qui menaçait de l'attaquer.

"Je t'ai quand même dégagé bien assez tôt. Et je te signale que j'avais écrit ce putain de bouquin pour moi à la base. J'écrivais tous mes rêves tels qu'ils étaient. J'ai fait…quelques corrections pour pouvoir le sortir.

\- Il y a donc une version originale ?!"

Eren sentit une montée de chaleur en lui, en pensant à ce souvenir. Il savait que Levi n'avait rien écrit d'autre que ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il ait écrit _autre chose_. La proximité de Levi semblait plus réelle que jamais à cet instant et il fût obligé de s'agripper désespérément à l'accoudoir du divan pour réfréner l'impression qu'un puissant aimant s'amusait à exercer sa force sur lui.

Mais c'est en voyant les prunelles anormalement rondes de Levi qu'il se rappela ce qu'il venait de crier à l'instant, son intérêt pour le précieux écrit plus qu'évident.

"Ah…euh…merde ! Non ! Non pas que j'ai envie de le lire ou quoi que soit, ah ah !"

La présence d'alcool dans son sang sembla disparaitre d'un seul coup, sa lucidité revenant pleinement à lui après l'embarras qui s'était emparé de lui. Il se leva et marmonna qu'il devait aller aux toilettes.

« Putain le con… », dit-il à voix basse pour lui-même, secouant la tête devant le miroir de la salle d'eau comme pour chasser sa bêtise. Il profita d'être un peu seul pour respirer calmement, reprendre ses esprits et se débarrasser des pensées que Levi lui inspirait.

Il ne s'était pas encore rassis quand Levi lâcha :

"Je clôture tout de suite le sujet. Je sais pas quelle mouche t'avait piqué mais c'était une belle connerie. On en avait déjà parlé à ce moment-là, aucun intérêt d'en reparler maintenant."

Une belle connerie. Après cet _incident_ , Levi avait sérieusement pris ses distances avec lui pendant quelques mois, et ils avaient fini par reprendre une relation « normale », devenant même plus proches qu'avant, sans toutefois jamais casser cette image de chef d'escouade et son protégé qu'ils renvoyaient. Le message était clair. Pourtant…

"On devrait aller se coucher. Tâche de récupérer cette nuit si tu veux être en forme demain."

La définition de la déception enveloppa Eren. Il aurait pu rester à discuter avec Levi pendant de longues heures encore. En se levant, il se sentit légèrement engourdi par le vin. Levi l'accompagna jusque devant sa chambre, le mouvement de ses pieds indiquant une nervosité sous-jacente. Ils restèrent un moment devant la porte, comme pris d'un malaise soudain.

"Et bien...repose toi bien. A demain.

\- Merci...à demain."

Eren regarda son aîné continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa propre chambre, situé au bout du couloir, et entra dans la chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir une fois de plus déçu. La journée avait été bien trop courte. Mais il savait qu'une journée entière avec Levi l'attendait le lendemain, et l'impatience pris le pas sur sa déception.

* * *

 _Pardon, pardon, pardon !_  
 _Je sais que j'ai complètement abusé sur l'attente._  
 _J'ai été prise par mes partiels, victime de l'obsolescence programmée de mon ordi et d'autres contraintes._  
 _Mais globalement j'ai aussi et surtout eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre. J'avais en fait écrit le chapitre suivant auparavant (oui, je n'ai pas du tout une pensée linéaire) et faire la transition m'a un peu bloquée._

 _Je vous promets que le chapitre suivant va arriver beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite !_

 _Quelques notes:_  
 _\- Le nom "Sealgair" (nom de famille d'Eren dans notre chère époque actuelle) veut dire "chasseur" en écossais gaélique. C'est une pure blague pourrie de ma part, il n'y a aucune raison mystique derrière. Mais donc ça va avec les origines écossaises d'Eren._  
 _\- J'espère d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas trop étrange d'imaginer qu'ils parlent en anglais (ne serait-ce que pour la mention du vouvoiement ... hem )._  
 _\- Puisqu'on est dans les explications de nom, voici celle du titre ! Préparez-vous pour la minute linguistique appelée aussi le moment où je déraille parce qu'il est 4h du matin. Mezame no Kyojin était censé vouloir dire "Le Réveil des Titans". J'étais toute fière, j'avais bien vérifié la traduction dans les deux sens et en fait...ben je me suis foirée. Pourtant c'est logique, Kyojin ça veut dire titan non?! Sauf que maintenant que j'apprends le japonais (hem j'essaye), je me rends compte que ça ne veut rien dire. "L'Attaque des Titans" ou "Attack on Titan" est une mauvaise traduction. Littéralement, Shingeki no Kyojin veut dire "les titans de l'attaque" (le Titan de l'attaquant/Eren en fait). (Waa ça me rappelle étrangement Star WarS qui a fini en LA Guerre des Etoiles, cimer les frenchies pour vos obsessions de traductions foireuses, oui je m'éloigne complètement vu que là pour le coup, on comprend la nécessité.) Voilà voilà. On va dire que c'est du franponais hein._

 _Cela étant dit, je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur ainsi que les follows et favs ! C'est motivant de savoir que ce que j'écris puisse en intéresser certains ah ah._  
 _A très vite pour le prochain chapitre (celui-là j'ai hâte de le poster :) )_

 _Chen-Zi_


	4. Chapter 4: Descente dans l'arène

Chapitre 4 : Descente dans l'arène

* * *

 _Warning : cette fic n'est pas classée M pour rien. Vous êtes prévenus._

* * *

Le lit avait beau être bien assez confortable, il ne parvenait pas du tout à s'endormir. Il était complètement surexcité de la journée qu'il venait de passer, ressassant chaque détail encore et encore. Le flot d'informations accompagné de leur lot d'émotions ne cessait de l'assaillir. Il était beaucoup trop impatient de passer une nouvelle journée avec Levi, partager encore avec lui ce qu'il avait trop longtemps gardé. Il voulait comprendre le sens à tout ça. Et il voulait passer du temps avec son ancien chef. Pendant la soirée, l'attraction physique lui avait semblé insupportable. Et il se jurait que la tension qui avait flotté dans l'air n'émanait pas que de lui. C'était comme des retrouvailles après une séparation insupportablement longue, et il mourrait d'envie de le toucher.

Il tenta d'inspirer profondément, l'avant-bras à présent sur ses yeux. Un mélange d'images de la journées et d'images complètement inavouables tentaient de cohabiter dans sa tête, et il se sentait épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Pourtant et il le savait, pas moyen de s'endormir lorsqu'il réfléchissait comme ça.  
Et il se mit à penser à Levi dans sa chambre. Bon dieu, l'objet de ses fantasmes se trouvait tout juste à quelques pas d'ici. Est-ce qu'il dormait bien ?  
Depuis que cette pensée était lancée, il fût pris d'une furieuse envie d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil. C'était comme résister à une part de gâteau quand on sait qu'elle est là, quelque part à nous attendre dans le frigo.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ses mouvements, il s'était redressé furtivement du lit.

"Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous…"

Eren se rassit immédiatement, s'allongeant maladroitement. Il s'intéressa au plafond pendant une minute. Puis il se releva une nouvelle fois et ouvrit résolument la porte de sa chambre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il foutait. Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait d'espionner Levi en train de dormir, franchement ? Il ouvrirait juste un peu la porte discrètement, juste le temps de regarder… mais peut être que sa chambre était plongée dans le noir ?

Se maudissant mentalement d'avoir omis ce détail, il ne fit que trois pas au plus avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul. L'homme qui hantait ses pensées se tenait devant lui, comme pris sur le fait, sa démarche indiquant qu'il avait aussi eu l'envie de se payer une balade nocturne.

Les deux hommes étaient stupéfaits à la vue l'un de l'autre. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil, et vu l'expression de Levi, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur lui. Il se prit à détailler furtivement le trentenaire, qui arborait un jogging et un simple t-shirt blanc, lorsqu'il se rappela honteusement qu'il était lui-même sorti en boxer.

Ils ne parlèrent pas et ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. La surprise passée, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent de manière un peu trop insistante. Pourquoi ne parlaient-t-ils pas ? L'obscurité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, troublée seulement par la lumière de la lune, avait quelque chose d'électrisant. Non seulement Levi lui rendait son regard en le dévisageant intensément, mais il le couvait à n'en pas douter d'un regard...brûlant ?! S'il n'était pas déjà à moitié à poil, le terme qui traversa l'esprit d'Eren fût que Levi le déshabillait du regard, son regard perçant brûlant sa peau à distance. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il n'avait jamais vu Levi comme ça, telle une bête affamée. Et ça l'échauffait énormément.

Ils comprirent en même temps que leur façon de se fixer n'avait rien d'anodin. C'était le signal. Le signal quand on dévisage trop longtemps quelqu'un sans détourner le regard. Le signal qui vous fait tout avouer, quand vous savez que quelque chose est passé et qu'il est maintenant inutile et impossible de revenir en arrière.

Ils s'avancèrent instinctivement l'un vers l'autre, réduisant la distance qui les séparait en un espace qui n'avait rien de conforme à la distance sociale établie. L'arrêt de leurs mouvements à mi-chemin témoignait une légère hésitation, des questions muettes échangées, mais était trop lourd de sens pour s'en contenter. Le feu qui dansait dans les prunelles incroyablement proches de son opposant acheva de réduire en miettes le peu de lucidité qui restait à Eren.

Ils s'embrassèrent brutalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrant en un éclair. Eren fut choqué du son guttural qui était monté malgré lui dans sa gorge, et de celui qui semblait provenir de Levi.

Les murs érigés depuis longtemps tombèrent d'un seul coup, rien ne put les arrêter à partir de ce moment précis.

Levi lui mordit un peu trop fort la lèvre inférieure, cherchant sans plus tarder à explorer sa bouche de sa langue. Eren attira brutalement le corps du plus petit contre le sien, comme s'il aurait aimé pouvoir se fondre en lui, tandis que Levi amenait prestement son visage plus près du sien, faisant pression sur sa nuque à l'aide de sa main, fermement ancrée dans ses cheveux. Ils entamèrent une danse fiévreuse, s'embrassant avec impatience, leurs langues savourant avec frénésie celle de l'autre. Levi plaqua le plus jeune contre le mur, lui cognant la tête. Ce dernier se détacha à peine de lui pour laisser échapper un glapissement de douleur avant de continuer à goûter avec envie aux lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Peu satisfait du comportement vindicativement dominant de son assaillant, il entreprit de pousser l'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau contre le mur d'en face. Il se baissa imperceptiblement, juste le temps pour lui de l'attraper par le haut de ses cuisses afin de le soulever à sa hauteur et le plaquer à nouveau contre le mur. Ils gémirent tous les deux de surprise et de plaisir en sentant leurs intimités déjà bien dressées se rencontrer. Comme cherchant plus de friction, Levi resserra ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune brun et il dû quitter un moment la bouche de ce dernier pour contenir un glapissement dans le creux de son cou. Eren se laissa emporter par le désir et un puissant sentiment de plénitude. Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression de goûter à un fruit défendu, concrétisant ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé faire auparavant...et depuis longtemps.

Ils haletaient à présent, mais ne continrent pas l'envie de s'embrasser encore une fois malgré le manque d'air. Puis Levi se dégagea de l'emprise d'Eren pour se retrouver à nouveau sur ses pieds, poussant à nouveau le cadet contre l'autre mur.

"Eren…haleta-t-il, à bout de souffle. Tu… il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre je crois."

Eren le regarda d'un air interloqué. Cet homme ne savait vraiment pas quand s'arrêter…

"Oh non je ne crois pas. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi…"osa-t-il en se penchant vers l'oreille du plus âgé.

Le sang de Levi ne fît qu'un tour. A quel moment Eren était devenu cet homme confiant et pourvu d'une sensualité irrésistible ? Les mots prononcés avaient précipité la perte de ses résolutions, au profit d'une chaleur sourde qui prit les commandes de son cerveau. Il attrapa à son tour Eren par les cuisses avec plus d'ardeur et entreprit de le porter complètement.

"Puisque c'est comme ça, tu l'auras voulu…Eren."

Outre le fait qu'il semblait clairement vouloir rappeler à Eren qui était l'ancien Caporal ici, celui-ci comprit bien vite que son geste avait pour simple but de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il relâcha à peine Eren sur son lit qu'il était déjà allongé sur lui, faisant trainer ses lèvres sur son cou et sa clavicule avec envie.

"Aaah Levi…"

L'intéressé s'éloigna légèrement de son amant en souriant moqueusement à la vue de l'état dans lequel il mettait son protégé. A court de souffle, Eren avait les cheveux plus débraillés qu'à l'accoutumé, les joues rougies et les yeux enfiévrés.

"Putain Eren, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui peut se passer dans ta tête.

\- Tais-toi", lâcha Eren, plaçant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le ramener au plus près de lui.

Le forçant à l'allonger sur lui, Eren chercha ses lèvres et Levi répondit en l'embrassant avec passion, comme cherchant à se délecter toujours plus des sensations étonnantes que lui procuraient ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis prenant en coupe son visage de ses mains, le faisant pivoter légèrement vers la gauche, il embrassa possessivement sa mâchoire, remontant peu à peu vers le lobe de son oreille droite qu'il entreprit de lécher sensuellement. Eren ne pouvait contenir ses tremblements en dessous de lui et il entama des coups de bassin contre son ancien chef avant même d'avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte. Levi sentit son excitation décupler sous les assauts impatients du jeune adulte contre son entre-jambes.

"Eren bordel….tu m'excites…"

N'y tenant plus, Eren se releva en position assise, obligeant Levi à se tenir debout sur les genoux entre les jambes du plus jeune. Peu satisfait d'être le seul à être dénudé, il saisit précipitamment le t-shirt du trentenaire et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête. La vision du torse qui lui était offerte fit danser une lueur profonde de désir dans son regard.

Il profita de la position dominante de Levi pour baisser son jogging et son sous-vêtement sans ménagement.

Ignorant les sons de protestation de Levi, Eren fut comme statufié devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Son aîné, dressé sur ses genoux devant lui le stupéfia par sa droiture, sa position mettant en valeur les muscles de ses cuisses et de son torse. Il admira le mouvement de ses pectoraux qui accompagnait sa respiration saccadée, sa bouche encore brillante des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés et ses yeux qui le dévoraient avec envie. Son membre fièrement dressé finit de l'achever. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Comme branché en mode pilote automatique, à la merci de son désir, Eren s'activa sans réfléchir. il profita de la position de son amant qui le dominait légèrement pour ramener ses jambes contre lui et s'asseoir sur ses talons face à lui. Il se pencha en avant, embrassant la peau claire de son buste avant de tracer un chemin avec sa langue en direction du nombril. En peu de temps, il arriva au niveau de la base de sa verge, arrachant un gémissement à Levi. Il courba sa nuque en arrière lorsque le plus jeune se mit à faire courir sa langue sur sa longueur à plusieurs reprises, avant d'engloutir entièrement son membre à présent gorgé de sang. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un râle sourd au contact de la chaleur humide qui enveloppait son intimité. Fou de désir, Eren plaqua ses mains contre ses fesses et entama des vas et viens dans sa bouche, procurant un plaisir intense à son partenaire. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'entreprendre lui-même des mouvements de bassin, se délectant de la vision terriblement excitante du jeune adulte qui le suçait.

Il perdit toute contenance devant le plaisir intense qui s'emparait de lui. Un peu plus et il n'y tiendrait plus...

"Arr...arrête tu vas me…. je vais venir si tu continues…"

Joignant ses actes à ses paroles, il repoussa Eren par les épaules, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos. Puis il le débarrassa vivement de son boxer, libérant enfin le membre jusque-là enserré. Il en profita pour se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements, encore bloqués à ses chevilles. Il savoura la mine suppliciée qui se tenait devant lui, et fut stupéfait par la stature du plus jeune. Il avait beau être jeune, Eren était incroyablement sexy à son goût. Même dans cette vie, son corps était finement sculpté.

Levi se pencha en avant, attrapant le dessous des cuisses du plus jeunes. Il engloutit la verge qui se présentait à lui sans même l'effleurer auparavant, ce qui arracha une plainte bruyante au plus jeune.

"Levi….aaaah…"

Tout en assaillant son intimité de ses sucions, il poussa les cuisses du plus jeune pour les soulever et les écarter légèrement. Puis il leva le bras vers son visage et lui présenta les doigts de sa main droite, effleurant sa lèvre inférieure du pouce au passage.

"Suce..." susurra Levi d'une voix douce et pleine d'envie.

Ne se faisant pas prier et comprenant les intentions sous-jacentes, Eren prit un des doigts dans sa bouche et se mit à le suçoter docilement. Alors que Levi se remettait à tourmenter le plus jeune de sa bouche, les deux hommes gémirent face aux plaisirs mutuels qu'ils s'échangeaient et à la vue érotique qui en découlait. Levi fourra un deuxième doigt dans la bouche de son amant, se sentant défaillir un peu plus en voyant son expression.

Puis il reprit possession de sa main et se dirigea directement vers les cuisses du cadet, amorçant des cercles lents et doux contre son intimité. Eren sursauta face au contact intrusif qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Il avait perdu sa virginité avec son ex petite amie à l'âge de dix-sept ans, mais lorsqu'il avait voulu explorer l'autre camp avec un homme, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, les rôles étaient inversés.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

\- Oui !"

Cherchant à le rassurer, Levi amorça diverses caresses, faisant courir sa main gauche sur son torse. Guidé par les réactions d'Eren, il commença à faire entrer un de ses doigts, cherchant à détendre la zone progressivement. Le plus jeune tressaillit une nouvelle fois, s'habituant à la présence étrangère.

Bien vite, ce fût une torture pour Eren. Les deux doigts de la main droite de Levi cherchaient à malmener sa zone érogène tandis que sa main gauche était partout ailleurs, l'assaillant de caresses délicieuses.

"Leviiii ! Pitié...je t'en prie !

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Eren ? demanda Levi d'un regard espiègle.

\- J'ai envie de toi ! Tellement envie de toi…"

Satisfait et lui-même bien trop excité pour tenir plus longtemps, l'aîné mis fin au supplice du plus jeune et tâtonna le tiroir de la commode de gauche. Il déroula rapidement un préservatif sur sa virilité avant d'y appliquer une couche généreuse de lubrifiant.

"Détends toi Eren… lui intima-t-il d'une voix douce."

Puis tenant les cuisses du plus jeune, il positionna son membre contre l'entrée de son intimité. Il s'enfonça alors lentement en lui, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au plus jeune. Il attendit que ce dernier s'habitue à sa présence avant d'entamer des mouvements lents, qu'il accompagna de râles d'extase incontrôlés. La chaleur qu'il sentit s'envelopper autour de son membre lui fit tourner la tête.

Dieu savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, pourtant les grands yeux verts qui semblaient pénétrer les siens le déstabilisaient au plus haut point. Ce qu'ils partageaient par le regard valait tous les mots et il sentit une harmonie intense, un plaisir connecté tel un accord parfait...comme il ne lui avait jamais été donné de ressentir.

Les crispations de douleur d'Eren furent bientôt oubliées, submergées par un plaisir intense. La personne qu'il avait admiré tant d'années, avec laquelle il avait noué un lien si particulier, son fantasme de si longue date...ne faisait désormais plus qu'un avec lui. Il fut subitement pris de sensations qu'il pensait inatteignables, telles des vagues chahutées revenant à chaque fois avec plus de force dans une marée montante de plaisir.

"Aaaah ! Levi….ne t'arr...êtes pas.

\- Putain tu me facilites pas la tâche…."

La vue incroyablement érotique d'Eren qui transpirait de ses traits défaits par l'excitation, ses gémissements bruyants et ses ondoiements de bassin impatients le rendaient fou, et il sût qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. Tandis que le rythme montait crescendo, Levi s'enfonçant à chaque fois le plus profondément possible, dans un claquement de peau contre peau, ils se choquèrent mutuellement par leurs manifestations de plaisir de plus en plus bruyantes. Une vague immense se dressa dans la mer imagée lorsqu'il heurta un point particulièrement sensible, et Eren ne put encaisser d'avantage alors que Levi referma sa prise autour de son érection, le libérant par un orgasme qui le terrassa par sa puissance et fît venir Levi immédiatement après. Leurs voix s'unirent dans un chorus harmonieux, leurs yeux piégés dans ceux de l'autre.

* * *

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Levi se réveilla brusquement. Engourdi par le sommeil, il lui fallut quelques instants pour faire le lien entre la présence qui se tenait à ses côtés et ce qui s'était passé. Eren dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers Levi et un bras entourant sa taille. Il ne put ignorer les traits presque enfantins de l'étudiant, comme si le sommeil avait lissé son expression habituellement déterminée. Il lui rappela immédiatement le gosse de quinze ans qui avait rejoint le bataillon d'exploration au tout début. Il venait juste d'en rêver à l'instant.

A cette pensée, un sentiment de panique monta en lui.

 _"Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"_ se demanda-t-il.

Il avait la même sensation qu'un réveil après une soirée alcoolisée, quand on se rappelle honteusement des détails de la veille, alors que cela avait paru parfaitement normal sur le moment.

 _"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !" "Merde !"_

Il avait du mal à sortir de son identité de Caporal Levi Ackerman, tout particulièrement avec Eren à ses côtés, et la première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'il venait de se taper son subordonné. Mais même en tentant de se rattraper à la réalité, cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il venait de se faire un étudiant de seulement dix-neuf ans, rencontré le matin même. Un étudiant qui habitait habituellement à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, et qui avait autre chose à faire que de coucher avec un croulant de trente-trois ans. Bon sang, ça avait même l'air d'être son premier rapport du _type_. Était-ce la première fois qu'il couchait avec un mec ? Était-il plutôt hétéro, avec un fantasme stupide découlant d'une admiration débordante, et potentiellement regrettable ?

Comment la journée avait pu prendre un tel tournant ? Il l'avait rendu fou. Levi avait été surpris par son audace et ses approches entreprenantes. En quelque minutes, Eren avait enchaîné son esprit, le réduisant à un désir brut incapable de réfléchir. A quel moment avait-il perdu la bataille ?

Son esprit n'était qu'un tourbillon de questions. Il se mit à repenser à tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec lui. Les autres membres de l'escouade se plaisaient à dire qu'il ressemblait à une figure paternelle pour lui. Venait-il de piétiner tous ses souvenirs, et les règles muettes de leur relation ? Maintenant que la barrière était franchie, aucun retour n'était possible…

Ce soir-là, Levi ne dormit pas beaucoup.

* * *

Eren fronça les sourcils en sentant la lumière du soleil malmener ses lobes oculaires à travers ses paupières. Il entreprit d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprise. Alors qu'il laissait échapper un bâillement, le souvenir de la veille le frappa de plein fouet et il se redressa pour analyser la pièce. Où était donc Levi ?

Une fois plus, une légère déception. Il se maudissait d'avoir dormi d'une traite, ayant raté l'occasion de dormir et se réveiller dans les bras de Levi. Peut-être était-il tard ? Avec le décalage horaire, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait être à côté de la plaque. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réveillé ? L'idée de perdre une minute de son précieux weekend avec lui l'agaçait. Ah, mais les rideaux étaient ouverts. Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard.

Bien qu'encore groggy, il sortit du lit et se mit à chercher l'unique vêtement avec lequel il avait eu la brillante idée de sortir. Il grimaça en sentant l'élancement dans le bas de son dos, avant de se rappeler à quel point ça avait valu le coup… Il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Passant une tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de s'engager dans le couloir, il s'y précipita pour se hâter vers sa chambre.

Il avait pris la liberté de prendre une douche et était maintenant présentable. Toutefois, toujours pas de trace de Levi. Sûrement était-ce le moment pour lui de descendre au rez-de chaussée.

Il fût immédiatement guidé par une délicieuse odeur en provenance de la cuisine, et fût heureux de voir Levi de dos, aussi réel qu'hier, aux fourneaux. Ce dernier ne s'étant pas retourné à son arrivée, il s'avança doucement vers lui et enferma ses bras autour de sa taille. Bien qu'il avait entendu ses pas, Levi sursauta à son contact et se dégagea précipitamment de son étreinte. La mine déçue d'Eren lui apparut immédiatement.

"Ahem...ça y est, la marmotte a enfin décidé de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence ?"

Bien que peiné par l'attitude de son aîné, sa réplique lui arracha un sourire et un rire difficilement contenable.

"Hey, j'ai sept heures de décalage dans les pattes."

Levi disposa des oeufs brouillés, du riz et autres mets typiquement japonais tels que de la soupe miso, du tofu cuisiné et du natto, dans des assiettes et les plaça sur le bar de la cuisine, invitant Eren à prendre place. Il jura voir le trentenaire éloigner volontairement son siège de lui en s'asseyant.

"Merci Levi, ça a l'air délicieux !"

Le jeune brun aux yeux verts ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à manger. Joignant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, il se pencha légèrement en s'écriant :

"Itadakimasu* !"

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, cachant son amusement face à l'enthousiasme débordant d'Eren. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à poser une question, il entendit des pas suivis de la silhouette de Sayu.

"Ahem, salut !"

Comme fuyant leurs regards, cette dernière se dirigea directement vers le frigo. Se sentant gêné à son tour, Eren choisit de contempler son assiette mais ne rata pas les gros yeux qu'elle semblait adresser discrètement à son frère. A en croire son comportement, les murs de la chambre de Levi n'étaient pas si épais que ça. Il rougit de honte rien qu'en repensant au peu de retenu dont il avait fait preuve.

Ignorant complètement la gêne qui pesait dans la cuisine, Levi jeta son regard impassible à l'intention d'Eren.

"Tu veux aller voir la Forêt des Bambous aujourd'hui ?

\- Avec plaisir !" s'enthousiasma Eren, trop heureux de pouvoir s'extirper du silence lourd qui régnait.

Puis ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

"Je vais voir ! s'exclama Sayu.

\- Si tu veux, on peut aussi aller voir le Jardin Botanique.

\- Ah les deux me vont, vrai…

\- Alors mon trésor, tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ?" fit une voix aux accents australiens avec un ton taquin sous-jacent.

Eren fût interrompu par un homme blond aux cheveux légèrement mi-longs - visiblement tout sauf japonais - qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers Levi, un sourire aux lèvres. Un homme qui l'embrassa de la façon la plus naturelle du monde.

A cette vue, Eren s'étouffa bruyamment.

Levi recula vivement face à l'initiative du visiteur, mais ne semblait pas surpris outre-mesure.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te pointer ici à l'improviste.

\- Oh arrête un peu avec tes principes. Mais, qu'avons-nous là ? Tu me présentes à ce jeune garçon Vivi ?

\- Je ne suis pas un _jeune garçon_ s'agaça Eren de manière bien trop peu subtile. Et je m'appelle Etienne.

\- Ooh, du caractère, j'adore ça. Et bien enchanté Etienne, moi c'est Steve, le copain de Levi."

Le concerné leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

"Steve, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'octroyer cette étiquette ridicule.

\- Sois pas gêné enfin, tu veux vraiment me présenter comme un vulgaire plan cul après tout ce temps passé ensemble ? s'esclaffa-t-il sans une once de gêne. Puis il se pencha vers l'oreille d'Eren : il déteste les démonstrations d'affection en public, je le charrie avec ça mais on sait ce qu'il en retourne réellement."

Eren sentit son sang bouillonner en un éclair, et il lui fallut un effort considérable pour ne pas exploser. Après tout, il semblait qu' _il_ n'était pas la personne bien placée ici pour faire une scène. Il croisa le regard d'excuses de Sayu. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher le visiteur de faire son entrée.

"Que me vaut ta visite ? On s'apprêtait à partir.

\- T'as manqué mon texto à propos du Championnat de Jukendo*, il faut absolument qu'on aille voir ça aujourd'hui !

\- Désolé, mais nous avions déjà des plans. Etienne débarque tout juste de la France pour le weekend, c'est un ami de la famille.

\- Oooh je vois ! Quel dommage alors. Je ne voulais pas m'incruster, je vais vous laisser à votre petite réunion.

\- Oui c'est ça. Merci pour l'invitation quand même."

Le dénommé Steve échangea encore quelques bribes avec la sœur de Levi, termina son verre qu'il s'était servi et finit par se résoudre à partir, après de trop longues minutes selon Eren. Une fois de plus, il se pencha vers Levi pour lui dire au revoir, et Eren crut bien être sur le point de craquer. Mais le trentenaire l'arrêta d'un geste de la main contre son buste.

"Cque tu peux être coincé mon Levi des fois, soupira-t-il. Rien à voir avec ton comportement au p…. dit-il avec un clin d'œil, coupant exprès sa phrase à mi-chemin.

\- On a compris merci."

Il rit de vive voix face à la réaction lassée de son prétendu compagnon, puis dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de s'éclipser.

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour qu'Eren se lève de sa chaise dans un raclement bruyant, quittant la cuisine sans un regard. Il n'avait aucune envie de cogner Levi devant sa sœur.

"Eren ! appela Levi d'une voix ferme.

\- Eren ?" répéta Sayu.

Arrivé en un rien de temps dans sa chambre attitrée, le Français du faire des efforts colossaux pour se contrôler. Il était en colère, mais contrairement à ses habituels pics de colère, il se sentait aussi et surtout peiné. Il devait même lutter pour ne pas sentir ses yeux s'humidifier. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se mettre dans un état pareil…

"Eren qu'est-ce que tu fous", claqua Levi en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Cela l'énervait encore plus qu'il semble irrité par son comportement.

"Tu comptais me le dire que t'avais un mec ?

\- Très bien alors déjà ce n'est pas mon mec, commença Levi en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour se calmer. Et ensuite, je pense que tu te méprends.

\- Que je me méprends ? Mais sur quoi donc ?

\- Vis à vis de lui, mais aussi vis à vis de toi et moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il en fait des tonnes exprès, il est comme ça. On n'est pas en couple. C'est un ami de longue date, c'est plus...un échange de bons procédés. Cet abruti adore jouer la comédie pour me fiche la honte devant les autres.

\- Vis à vis de toi et moi, ça veut dire quoi ?! le coupa Eren, prêtant peu guère attention à sa réponse.

\- Je crois que tu prends ce qui s'est passé hier bien trop au sérieux."

C'était la phrase de trop. Il poussa l'ex-Caporal par les épaules avant d'enchaîner.

"Vraiment ?! Moi je crois que c'est toi qui te méprends Levi ! Tu n'as pas l'air très cohérent et sincère avec toi même. D'ailleurs ami de la famille, c'est quoi ce mensonge miteux ?

\- J'aurais pu dire vieil ami, mais avec ton âge ça ne colle pas, dit-il en saisissant le poignet du plus jeune pour le stopper.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que mon âge vient faire là-dedans, c'est un problème c'est ça ?

\- Peut-être."

Eren retira violemment son poignet de sa prise.

"Alors là je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça ne prend pas ! J'étais pas le seul à prendre mon pied hier ! Et on partage les mêmes souvenirs je te rappelle. N'essaye pas de nier ce qu'on a partagé dans cette autre vie.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de nier que tu comptais pour moi. Mais nous n'avions pas ce genre de relation. Tu étais aveuglé par ton admiration pour le soi-disant plus fort de l'humanité.

\- Encore ce discours ?!"

Aujourd'hui semblait être le weekend des premières fois. S'il n'avait pu contenir ses pulsions plus longtemps hier soir, aujourd'hui c'était son calme qui atteignait ses limites. Il n'aurait jamais commencé lui-même un affront avec le Caporal dans le passé, mais il y avait un début à tout. La bête était lâchée. Il poussa plus fermement l'ex-capitaine, percutant une commode au passage. Ce dernier chancela à peine et envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du plus jeune, l'envoyant directement au sol.

"Raaaaaah ! s'éructa Eren en revenant immédiatement à la charge. Il attrapa l'homme par l'épaule et répéta de mémoire la prise que lui avait apprise Annie dans leur vie passée. Il jubila en voyant l'homme à terre.

\- Ha-ha ! Alors vieil homme, on dirait que tu n'arrives pas du tout à la cheville de Levi Ackerman ? Apparemment tu ne t'entraines pas aussi dur dans cette vie-là ?!"

Levi vit noir. Eren perdit même son sourire en voyant le regard assassin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Et il n'avait pas ses dons de régénération pour lui sauver les fesses cette fois-ci…

En un éclair, il fût propulsé au sol, la respiration coupée et sa tête cognant lourdement contre le sol. D'accord, visiblement, il s'entrainait aussi dans cette époque.

"Bordel t'es vraiment un sale morveux ! Tu n'apprends donc rien, il faut que je t'éduque à nouveau c'est ça ?!"

Le morveux en question, bien que la tête lui tournait, ne se laissa pas démonter pour un sou. Il se releva sans peine et brandit son poing vers la joue du plus petit gabarit. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir perdu ses réflexes pour autant. Il stoppa son poing de sa main sans peine, en profitant pour frapper son bras de son autre main afin de le maîtriser.

Il s'ensuivit un combat de longue haleine, avant que Levi envoie à nouveau l'étudiant sur les roses.

"Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!" hurla Sayu en entrant en furie dans la chambre.

Sa surprise ne fut pas moindre en voyant l'état de la situation. Eren, au sol, tenait Levi par le col et l'autre main prête à frapper, tandis que l'autre se tenait au-dessus de lui, un genou à terre entre ses jambes, l'autre pied au sol prêt à ripper pour venir lui dégoter un coup dans le dos. Il avait du sang qui commençait à perler sur le front tandis qu'Eren avait une lèvre enflée et surement des bleus dissimulés. Mais le plus fort dans tout ça, c'est qu'à voir leur tête les deux hommes semblaient presque...s'amuser.

Ayant arrêté leur course pour jauger la visiteuse, les anciens soldats lâchèrent leur prise et mirent de la distance entre eux.

"Kichi Anderton Levi. J'exige des explications. Tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe vraiment."

Elle était déjà partie en claquant la porte.

Levi ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Bon sang, ça m'avait presque manqué ! On n'a pas gardé tous nos réflexes à 100%, mais je suis toujours aussi fasciné de voir ce qu'un gabarit comme toi peut infliger.

\- C'est vrai. Ça me manque aussi de rappeler des gamins impertinents à l'ordre et de recadrer mes escouades."

L'ancien membre de la 104e laissa échapper un rire clair, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de se recouvrir d'une mine renfrognée. Le plus âgé vint le rejoindre.

"Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Et puis, tu aurais pu me dire que tu voyais quelqu'un. Ça te dérange peut-être pas de te taper plusieurs mecs en même temps, mais ça t'as traversé l'esprit que moi si ?!"

Levi soupira une nouvelle fois.

"Je suis désolé Eren. Il va falloir que tu essayes de te mettre à ma place. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'à quel genre de rencontre j'allais avoir le droit. Avec le peu d'informations que j'ai eu, je ne pouvais pas être sûr qu'il s'agissait de toi, ni même qui que ce soit en provenance de cette autre vie."

Eren sentit qu'il n'avait pas terminé, mais il le vit secouer la tête dans un duel intérieur, le silence accompagnant sa réflexion.

"Bon sang, comment aurais-je pu être sûr d'une telle chose ? lui demanda-t-il. Te voir là chez moi est la chose la plus irréaliste qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Te parler de lui n'avait vraiment pas sa place, rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qu'on...à un tel revirement. Et comme je t'ai expliqué, Steve et moi ne sommes pas en couple, il n'y a pas d'engagement qui tienne. Évidemment il a fallu qu'il se pointe aujourd'hui…

\- C'est vrai que si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer…"

Eren fut soudain pris d'une envie urgente de pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser à nouveau…

"Mais...maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés, la question se pose non ? Si tu n'as pas d'engagement avec lui, alors tu pourrais…"

Il se stoppa en se rendant compte de ce que sa phrase impliquait. Était-il vraiment en train de lui demander d'arrêter de voir quelqu'un pour avoir une relation engageante avec lui ? Il finissait par entre-apercevoir à quel point la situation n'était pas si simple. Aucune étiquette ne collait à leur relation. Pourtant, ce qu'ils avaient partagé la veille avait été comme une révélation pour lui.

"Arrêter de le voir ne serait pas un problème en effet mais ce que tu impliques n'est pas possible Eren. Je ne vais pas minimiser plus longtemps ce qui s'est passé hier, mais je pense vraiment que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Levi…pourquoi…"

Eren ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans les bras du trentenaire pour chercher du réconfort, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Connaissant le gamin et sa capacité à encaisser énormément, il fût surpris par une telle réaction de sa part. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais il savait que donner des arguments ne ferait que faire réagir la tête brûlée et prêt à tout qu'il était.

"Oi t'es vraiment devenu une pisseuse, ressaisis-toi et allons voir cette putain de Forêt de Bambous.

\- Hé mais laisse-moi au moins en placer une !" s'indigna Eren en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à se battre verbalement.

Levi était déjà debout face à lui quand il trancha :

"C'est non Eren. Plus vite tu l'accepteras et mieux ce sera. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

\- Mais c'est pas humain de changer d'avis comme ça ! Tu me traites comme un vulgaire coup d'un soir !

\- Non, je n'aurais pas dû perdre le contrôle au départ. Maintenant bouge-toi et viens dans la cuisine que je te donne de la glace pour ça, dit-il en portant une main à sa propre lèvre inférieure pour indiquer la sienne."

Eren fulminait.

* * *

Eren ne savait pas ce qui était pire entre voir un autre homme débarquer et clamer sa relation privilégiée avec celui avec lequel il avait partagé une nuit torride la veille même ; ou se voir retirer cruellement tout accès à ce qu'il désirait le plus. Clairement, la première sensation était la plus piquante. La jalousie et l'indignation, mêlées à l'amertume, le prenaient encore au ventre car fraîches du matin. Mais la deuxième sensation, bien que plus vicieuse, était en fait pire. D'une teneur profonde, elle se tapissait de manière sournoise, profitant de la première pour se cacher, se faisant oublier. Eren ne réalisait pas et ne voulait pas, bien que son estomac qui faisait des nœuds d'appréhension semblait parfaitement au courant de l'escroquerie dont il était victime. Toutes ces merveilleuses sensations se battaient en duel, accueillant un troisième adversaire à savoir la simple présence de Levi à ses côtés, en chair et en os. Il était en train de passer un weekend au Japon avec une personne importante qui n'avait jamais franchi les barrières des souvenirs, et très franchement, son cerveau et son corps ne savaient pas quoi foutre de cet énième sentiment intense.

"Eren, tu m'écoutes ?"

Levi soupira. Il avait arrêté de compter les moments où Eren semblait comme disparaitre dans un autre monde, le laissant seul avec une figure au sourire éteint et au regard perdu très loin. Il savait qu'il était responsable pour ça et ça le faisait foutrement chier.

La veille, Eren n'avait été que définition de la joie. Toute la journée, ses yeux avaient brillé intensément, et son sourire et la mélodie de son rire l'avaient accompagné du matin au soir. Il y avait eu cette nostalgie émue dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient des souvenirs, ses yeux d'enfant émerveillé chaque fois que Levi lui montrait quelque chose, et cet attendrissement évident à son égard quand il pensait que Levi ne le voyait pas. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir ces signes de joie chez lui dans leur autre vie, lorsqu'il était avec ses camarades de la 104eme ou qu'il accomplissait une mission. Mais ils étaient souvent brefs et très occasionnels. Cette image de bonheur sans limites et sans contexte sanglant en arrière-plan pour ternir le tableau était rafraîchissante et Levi en était émerveillé.

Aujourd'hui, il avait eu le droit quelques fois aux mêmes aperçus, car Eren était réellement heureux d'être ici à ces côtés. Mais ils étaient à chaque fois vite effacés, remplacés par un soudain égarement le rendant imperméable au monde qui s'activait autour de lui. Il avait vu la colère, la tristesse, l'abattement et la frustration traverser ses yeux trop de fois pour les compter. Et comme chaque fois que Levi le ramenait à l'ordre, Eren clignait des yeux et faisait disparaître toutes les traces de ses préoccupations.

"Ah excuse-moi, tu disais ?" fit Eren en lui souriant avec sincérité.

Il avait beau être jeune et impulsif, l'étudiant français faisait preuve d'assez de maturité pour prendre toutes ses frustrations sur lui et montrer à Levi que tout allait bien, car il voulait profiter de chaque instant de ce weekend si spécial, chérissant tout ce que Levi acceptait de lui donner.

Le plus vieux en était déconcerté. Il l'appréciait donc à ce point pour mettre de côté le reste ? Se résigner et prendre avec joie tout ce qu'il pouvait ? Et comment n'avait-t-il pu voir plus tôt à quel point Eren était quelqu'un de bienveillant ?

Levi avait une boule énorme au ventre, il ne voulait pas entacher le sourire d'Eren et voir ses yeux brillants s'éteindre. Pas dans cette vie où rien ni personne n'avait le droit de gâcher son bonheur. Où tout allait bien, le danger loin derrière eux. Mais c'était justement la raison pour laquelle il avait coupé court à ses attentes. Il voulait qu'il oublie tous ces souvenirs affreux, le poids énorme que l'humanité avait mis ses épaules à un âge indécent. Il voulait qu'il vive.

Levi avait vraiment du mal à définir et même prendre connaissance de ce qu'il ressentait pour le français. Visiblement, le fait d'avoir partagé un moment intime avec lui ne lui mettait même pas la puce à l'oreille. Pour lui, ses sentiments étaient complètement secondaires et informulables, il n'en avait même pas conscience. La seule chose qui importait était ce que ressentait Eren.

L'unique chose dont il avait conscience en revanche, c'est que son ancien subordonné était important pour lui et qu'il avait développé une sorte d'obligation de protection compulsive. Il était comme son petit préféré, celui à qui, parmi tous les gamins dont il devait se coltiner l'éducation, il accordait une attention particulière. Et au passage Eren était beaucoup trop séduisant et le faisait bander. Mais c'était tout. Il ne voyait strictement rien de plus que ça, et il continuait donc à vouloir le traiter et le protéger comme un gamin dont il avait la charge, ceci incluant de renoncer à mettre ses pattes sur lui.

Eren était mécontent et frustré, mais ça lui passerait et il vivrait la vie qu'il méritait, aux côtés des bonnes personnes. Il le remercierait des années plus tard, évoquant en rigolant cette bonne fois où ils avaient pris leur pied ensemble, à côte des cuites énormes, des expériences sexuelles curieuses qu'on essayait au moins une fois, des conneries innommables et autres anecdotes en tout genre que le bel âge nous laisse vivre et qu'on raconte bien plus tard au coin du feu en en se tordant les tripes parce que, quand même, qu'est-ce qu'on peut être con quand on est jeune.

Oui, cette vision du futur lui semblait bien. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient libérés de leurs fantasmes, les pulsions provoquées par l'inattendue rencontre ayant été lâchées dans l'arène, ils allaient pouvoir passer à autre chose, certainement garder contact et peut être devenir amis. Levi continuerait sa vie de solitaire, aurait des plans culs sans jamais se marier parce que l'attachement et l'engagement faisait chier et finissait toujours mal, et il serait heureux comme ça.

* * *

"Ok, je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agit de souvenirs du passé. Mais ça soulève un tas de questions. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais parlé des titans dans notre Histoire officielle ? Il y a bien des mystères similaires dans la mythologie grecque, mais rien de classé historique."

Rentrés il y a peu de leur expédition, ils étaient à nouveau sur la terrasse.

"Mais que savions nous-même de l'Histoire ? Paradis vivait coupé du monde."

Eren médita cette réponse, une question le taraudait.

"Levi. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé après ma mort. Jusqu'où notre bataille est-elle allée ? Dis-moi que je ne suis pas mort en vain…"

L'ancien caporal avait tressailli à l'entente de ces paroles.

"Je…"

Les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. Le souvenir était abominable. Il avait vu nombre de ses amis mourir au combat, mais la mort d'Eren avait été particulièrement douloureuse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre sa façade impassible, mais se retrouva chamboulé en rencontrant les yeux inquiets d'Eren. Bon sang, il était soulagé qu'il soit en vie. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaître.

"Levi...ça va ?" Maintenant, Eren était carrément soucieux. C'était tellement rare quand l'ancien Caporal réagissait de la sorte.

La fierté de Levi l'emporta sur sa dérive sentimentale.

"Eren, dit-il d'une voix forte en l'empoignant fermement par le col de son chandail.

\- O...oui ?!"

L'inquiétude pour son aîné s'était carapaté au profit d'une inquiétude pour lui-même. Il sentait venir les remontrances à des kilomètres.

"Je t'interdis de crever dans cette vie tu m'entends ?!

\- Hein ?! Mais...tu sais qu'on va tous crever un jour ou l'autre hein ? fit Eren avec un rire nerveux, la respiration lui manquant à cause de la poigne du brun.

\- Je t'interdis de crever avant d'avoir vécu ta putain de sale vie de mioche. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Comment t'as pu me quitter comme ça ?!"

Il avait crié les derniers mots, un regard glaçant et désespéré jeté dans ses propres yeux qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Eren. Il s'était rapproché de son visage, la poigne de sa main plus solidement ancrée encore. Eren pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage.

"T'étais notre espoir putain. J'étais le seul à avoir le putain de droit de t'arrêter si tu déconnais. Espèce d'abruti de suicidaire. Le ton de sa voix était revenu à la normale, et il avait fermé la distance qui les séparait en posant son front contre celui du cadet, les yeux fermés.

\- Levi…"

Eren fut dévasté par la réaction de son aîné. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il savait que c'était sa faute.

"Alors toi vraiment. Je sais que tu es vraiment nul pour dire ce que tu ressens mais sache que je prends ça pour une déclaration.

\- Espèce d'abruti, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer."

Sans lui demander son accord, Eren enlaça fermement son ancien supérieur - pour la deuxième fois de la journée -, entourant sa taille de ses bras et le serrant le plus étroitement qui lui était permis. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et glissa :

"Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. C'est difficile pour moi de me rappeler les motivations que j'avais à ce moment-là, pourtant sans même être capable d'expliquer pourquoi, je me souviens que j'étais intimement convaincu de faire le bon choix.

\- Oi. Me serre pas comme ça sale gamin, tu commences à me gaver avec tes étreintes."

Levi contredit ses paroles en fermant à son tour ses bras autour du plus jeune, avec beaucoup plus de réserve cela dit. Sa fierté avait encore parlé pour lui, mais au fond de lui il savourait ce contact comme jamais. Sentir son corps contre le sien, pouvoir l'avoir entre ses bras, lui procurait un sentiment d'apaisement incomparable.

Eren s'éloigna de lui en rigolant, les mains toujours posées sur sa taille.

"Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Dégage, fit-il pour seule réponse, une main posée sur son torse pour le forcer à le lâcher. J'ai dit non t'es sourd ou quoi ?"

Le sourire d'Eren s'envola.

"Bon sang t'as vraiment un sale caractère. Exactement la même version que cet agaçant chef demi-portion.

\- Et toi en revanche tu es beaucoup plus impertinent que je ne l'aurais jamais voulu. Étrangement tu faisais moins le malin quand tu étais sous mes ordres et que j'étais en charge de t'achever si nécessaire. Prépare tes affaires, il ne faut pas que tu rates ton vol ce soir", ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Le retour à la réalité fit l'effet d'une claque à l'étudiant. Il n'avait aucune envie de repartir si vite. Et une fois de plus, Levi se dérobait avant qu'il puisse tenter de le raisonner.

"On n'a même pas fini de discuter, ronchonna le cadet.

\- Mes souvenirs s'arrêtent peu après ta mort, je n'ai donc rien d'important à te raconter."

* * *

Le moment de se séparer était arrivé, et bon sang c'était embarrassant. Levi ne demandait qu'à plier ça au plus vite et rentrer boire sa tisane de la journée.

A court de mots, ils hésitèrent quelques secondes, mal à l'aise. Et alors que Levi avait pris son courage à deux mains pour donner une rapide accolade à l'étudiant, et mettre fin à ce moment qu'il abhorrait, commençant à lever ses bras, Eren se pencha tout droit vers ses lèvres, à l'image de sa détermination. Levi fut plus rapide et le repoussa. Agacé, Eren empoigna le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui. Levi saisit son col à son tour et le repoussa plus fermement. Eren raffermit sa poigne et le tira une dernière fois avec plus de force, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour ne pas qu'ils se cognent le nez, avant d'écraser sa bouche contre celle de l'auteur.

Ses lèvres étaient dures et froides, et le baiser appuyé mais chaste et court. Mais malgré la courte durée, Levi capta un flot d'émotions : la frustration, l'urgence, la peur, la colère...et quelque chose d'authentique qu'il peinait à identifier.

Levi n'eut pas besoin de rompre le contact car Eren l'avait amené à lui puis éloigné en quelques secondes, sa main toujours autour de son col.

Il ne ressentit pas le besoin de l'apostropher ou lui dire quelque chose comme "Ne t'avise pas de recommencer sale morveux", car Eren savait. Ce baiser avait simplement remplacé les mots, et il avait une saveur amère de résignation.

La colère si typique dans les expressions d'Eren fut lissée par un regard triste.

"Au revoir Levi. Merci pour ce weekend, c'était court mais j'ai adoré Osaka. Remercie encore Sayu de ma part.

\- Fais attention à toi abruti. Travaille bien, ne frappe pas tout ce qui bouge et dépêche-toi d'oublier les conneries qui traversent ta tête. File, va poser tes fesses dans cet avion.

\- Oui mon Caporal", fit Eren en réponse aux paroles dignes d'une liste de directives. Les yeux toujours déçus ne bougèrent pas, mais un léger sourire en coin se fraya une place.

Il se retourna alors, allant prendre place dans la file rapide destiné à ceux qui s'étaient enregistrés en ligne. Il ne se retourna pas et Levi se résigna à tourner les talons, manquant d'une milliseconde le regard du plus jeune planté dans son dos.

Il fit mine d'ignorer le vide qui menaçait de s'immiscer en lui et la sensation encore palpable sur ses lèvres, s'avançant vers la sortie pour fuir cet endroit au plus vite.

* * *

 _*Itadakimasu: équivalent de notre "Bon appétit", mais ça signifie plutôt "merci pour la nourriture", et littéralement "recevoir"._

 _*Jukendo: art martial japonais de combat à la baïonnette._

 _Akarisnape: toi qui parlais de montagnes russes émotionnelles, je crois qu'Eren est passé du petit train au rollercoaster x'). Et je trouve que le terme "constipé émotionnellement" convient parfaitement à Levi haha ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour les misères que j'ai fait subir à Eren ^^_

 _Miki Ackerman: Merci n_n ! Je suis contente que la rencontre t'aies plu ! Maintenant, j'espère que la suite des événements ne tombe pas trop de nulle part :x  
_

 _Niyu: enchantée :D ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite du weekend ne te décevra pas !_

 _Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres, je me voyais mal le couper en deux ! Je ne voulais pas vous laisser avec un chapitre tout rose, niark niark... vous vous attendiez à ça ? Ahem, peut être pas... Comme diraient les deux, le fondement de l'histoire ne se base pas que sur des galipettes je vous rassure. Et ce serait trop facile si tout allait bien pour eux aussi vite ;)  
J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal écrit, c'est mon premier essai du "type" !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, à très vite !_


	5. Chapter 5: Une petite voix à l'oreille

Chapitre 5 : Une petite voix à l'oreille

Lorsque l'avion atterrit sur le tarmac du sol bruxellois, et que les passagers commencèrent à s'activer - en vain car les portes ne s'ouvriraient qu'après un certain temps, et il faudrait s'armer de patience pour sortir les uns après les autres - Eren ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Il était envahi par la déception et la frustration. Il aurait pu aussi bien être heureux de son weekend, ce qu'il était, mais ses autres sentiments prenaient le dessus. Il avait éprouvé une telle joie, presque euphorique en retrouvant Levi, doublée d'une victoire libératrice en concrétisant ce qu'il avait rêvé depuis si longtemps - et ce, peu importe quelle réalité et notion du temps il prenait en compte - que de se la voir arracher si cruellement le laissait dans un état indescriptible. Levi avait purement et simplement gâché l'un des moments les plus forts qu'il lui avait été donné de vivre.

Maintenant qu'il rentrait chez lui, une anxiété subreptice s'était emparée de lui, à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais l'ancien Caporal.  
Renoncer au fruit défendu après y avoir goûté était affreux.

C'est donc en faisant à peine attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui qu'il quitta l'avion, traversa l'aéroport, répondit aux messages de Nia, attendit son bus -bien qu'il y soit bien trop en avance - pour arriver à Lille en ce qui lui parut être un battement de cil.  
Il était minuit heure française quand il s'écroula dans son lit.

Il eut envie d'envoyer un message à Levi mais se ravisa. Alors il prit l'un de ses deux oreillers et le serra contre lui, une larme rebelle roulant dans une lenteur exagérée jusqu'à son menton. La distance qui séparait la France du Japon lui parut soudain infiniment plus grande que celle qui avait jusque-là séparé sa vie de celle de ses rêves.

* * *

« Te voilà enfin ! » S'écria Nia en se jetant sur son ami, secouant son bras comme un prunier.

Elle trépigna pendant de longues minutes, sautillant et souriant, avant de se rendre compte que le visage d'Eren n'affichait en rien ce qu'elle espérait.

« Mais...c'est quoi cette tronche ?! Quelque chose s'est mal passé ? »

Elle prit place sur l'un des sièges rabattables à côté d'Eren et sorti son ordinateur de son sac, attendant qu'il parle.

En réalisant qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour camoufler ses émotions, l'étudiant se ressaisit.

« C'était absolument génial. Je suis juste complètement jet lagué !

\- Mmh je vois... »

Voyant qu'il n'en disait pas plus, elle ajouta :

« Mais alors, tu comptes m'en dire plus ou merde ? »

Sa supplique fut interrompue par leur prof de webdesign qui entra dans la salle.

« Tout à l'heure... »

A présent partiellement réveillé de son état presque léthargique, il jeta un œil à son téléphone qui présentait plusieurs messages. Parmi lesquels, sur Whatsapp :

 _ **Levi 23:37 :**_ _Bien arrivé morveux ?_

 _ **Levi 00:15 :**_ _Oi sac à merde !_

 _ **Levi 01:02 :**_ _T'as vraiment intérêt à pioncer Jaeger..._

 _ **Levi 08:04 :**_ _Il est 8h chez toi, tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

Il sentit une étrange sensation dans le creux de son ventre.

 _ **Eren 09:03 :**_ _Désolé Levi. Le voyage du retour s'est bien passé, je suis en cours à présent._

 _ **Levi 09:04 :**_ _Bon sang fous toi ton téléphone dans le cul, il y trouvera surement plus d'utilité !_

Il rit, surpris qu'il lui ait répondu aussi vite.

 _ **Eren 9:05 :**_ _Au fait, je crois que vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne. Je ne réponds pas au nom de Jaeger._

 _ **Levi 9:06 :**_ _Oh que si Jaeger, tu ne me retira pas ce plaisir._

« Eren, tu es avec nous ? » demanda une voix qui s'apparentait à celle de son professeur.

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda Nia, visiblement agacée du temps que prenait son ami.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un parc non loin de leur école pour entamer leur déjeuner.

« Et ben Osaka était super cool. J'ai vu des temples, des allées commerciales complètement dingue, des jardins exotiques et même des cerisiers déjà en fleurs.

\- Et l'écrivain ?

\- Ah ! Il a adoré mes planches, vraiment. Il a trouvé que ça collait bien à sa vision de l'histoire.

\- C'est pas vrai ?! Vous allez travailler ensemble alors ?

\- Euh. »

Se sentant pris au piège, Eren soupira lourdement.

« Écoute Nia. La vérité, c'est que je le connaissais déjà. J'ai compris que c'était lui en lisant son livre. Ça faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas vus. »

Nia se décrocha la mâchoire et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois au son des paroles de son ami.

« Mais, mais...oh punaise il s'est donc ouvertement inspiré de toi ! L'apparence et même le prénom, on peut dire qu'il n'a pas fait dans l'anonymat. »

Eren agrandit ses yeux de surprise face à la déduction sensée de son amie.

« Attends une minute, je t'ai même pas dit qu'il s'agissait de ce bouquin ? »

\- Me prend pas pour une quiche Eren, je sais pertinemment que c'est le seul bouquin que tu as lu ces derniers temps. Et franchement, le timing est trop parfait pour être une coïncidence ! »

Eren rendit les armes, se sentant tout d'un coup vulnérable face à la quantité d'informations que possédait sa camarade de classe.

« Non mais là c'est trop fort franchement ! Vous avec donc eu une histoire ensemble j'imagine ? Tu le connais d'où ? C'était quand ? Je savais que les filles c'était pas vraiment ton truc. Et, une minute ! Il a quel âge pour sortir un roman pareil ? C'est un prodige le mec ! »

Nia déblatéra ses paroles dans un flot empressé, donnant le tournis à Eren.

« C'était...il y a plus de quatre ans. J'avais quinze ans. Non il ne s'est rien passé. Mais j'avoue être parti le voir en partie pour ça…

\- Oh ! »

Tout ce qu'il disait était dangereux. Il utilisait des éléments véridiques pour mentir ouvertement, et il allait falloir que l'histoire tienne debout. En même temps, c'était dur pour lui de devoir garder tous ces secrets, aussi chaque fois qu'il parlait, des éléments lui échappaient, comme si son inconscient ne demandait qu'à se confier.

« C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi déçu en rentrant. Il m'a rejeté . »

L'habituel engouement de Nia s'effaça au profit d'un air sérieux. Les pièces commençaient à s'imbriquer dans son esprit et elle ne fut pas insensible face à l'état d'Eren.

« Eren. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais comme ça après ta lecture du livre. Tu tiens vraiment à lui, je me trompe ? »

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre... » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa propre réplique lui tordit le ventre. Il venait de confier ce qu'il ne s'était jamais avoué à lui-même, disant tout haut ce que son cerveau refusait de matérialiser en mots dans son esprit.  
Nia demeura silencieuse, provoquant une aura lourde si peu familière au duo. Cela ne sembla pas lui plaire car elle retrouva instantanément son comportement habituel.

« Je vais le buter sérieux ! La façon dont il t'a utilisé dans son bouquin est dégueulasse, on dirait qu'il joue en toute connaissance de cause avec tes sentiments. »

Le changement brusque surpris Eren, et il considéra son amie devant lui, les yeux froncés et le poing brandis sous son menton.

« Nia, c'est plus complexe que ça. En fait, cet idiot refuse de voir ses propres sentiments.

\- Mmh. Et ben, j'espère que tu sais de quoi tu parles et que c'est pas ton ego surdimensionné qui parle.

\- Hé ! Je t'emmerde !

\- Nia ! Eren ! »

Les interpellés tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir deux amis de leur classe, à savoir un homme plutôt grand dont les lunettes et la chemise impeccable lui conféraient un air sérieux et classe, en contraste avec celui qui le suivait, plus décontracté avec ses cheveux mi-longs désordonnés et son t-shirt qui disait _« Who's your daddy ? »_ en dessous du portrait de Darth Vader.

« Yo. Vous êtes encore allés acheter ces burgers dégueu vraiment ? fit Nia en avisant les sacs de papier d'un œil peu amène.

\- Te la ramène pas avec ton obsession pour les sushis proche du fétichisme. »

Le plus grand, qui répondait au nom d'Edward, et la blonde commencèrent à se chamailler, redonnant le sourire à Eren.

« Pas possible de chiller tranquillement avec ces deux abrutis…fit l'autre en secouant la tête, Axel.

\- …string avec une tête de chat avoue…

\- Tu l'as dit, ils me filent des migraines à chaque fois. C'était bien ton weekend ?

\- …va chier sale nerd myope…

\- Oui, on a fait un barbec' chez Edward. Dommage que t'étais pas là ! Nia m'a dit que t'étais parti en weekend ?

\- …aussi inutile que ton existence…

\- Ah oui, en Bretagne, mentit-il honteusement

\- Bref, revenons-en à un sujet important. Eren. On t'emmène où vendredi soir ? Before chez toi puis on sort ? » fit Nia en recentrant son intérêt sur son ami aux yeux verts.

Il avait presque oublié son anniversaire. Heureusement, Nia était là pour le forcer à ne pas faire de cette date un jour strictement identique aux autres.

« Oh. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

\- Bien sûr, toi et le mot réfléchir ne se cotoient pas dans la même phrase. »

Edward et Axel se mirent à rire.

Eren se contenta d'un regard blasé en guise de réponse.

« Tes colocs sont déjà prévenus, tu ne vas pas te relever du weekend.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de me mettre une mine ?!

\- Tu vas avoir vingt ans, aies-je besoin d'ajouter quelque chose ? »

* * *

« Bon sang !

\- Prend place, dit-elle sans se départir de sa position, reposant brutalement sa tasse sur la table à en faire trembler les condiments qui étaient tranquillement posés dessus.

\- Raah, je vais me coucher.

\- Levi. Assis. »

L'homme aux cheveux noir corbeau coupés impeccablement soupira, profondément ennuyé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la confrontation et donc se résigna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est quoi ce cirque que tu m'as fait ce weekend ? Tu ne voulais pas me dire que _Eren_ venait nous rendre visite plutôt que de me faire passer pour ton attachée de presse et pour une abrutie du même coup jusqu'au dernier moment ? »

Levi grommela des paroles intelligibles, déjà agacé.

« Quand et comment est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait dix-neuf ans. Tu l'as connu quand il était enfant ?

\- Il avait quinze ans.

\- Tu...tu as dormi avec un gosse de quinze ans ?

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non !

\- C'est ce que tu as écris dans ton bouquin !

\- Oui, c'est un BOUQUIN !

\- Eren et Eren sont exactement la même personne je le sais !

\- Ah oui Einstein ?!

\- Je crois que c'est encore pire si tu l'as juste imaginé, c'est quoi ce genre de fantasmes ?!

\- Mais bordel il n'y avait pas de fantasme ! C'est arrivé beaucoup plus tard en plus.

\- Ben je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps ?

\- Je... mais bon sang le Parasite t'as compris le concept d'un roman ? Pourquoi veux-tu que ça se soit vraiment passé ?

\- C'est ce que je dis, fantasme ou réalité, tu l'as connu il y a longtemps, quand il était gamin.

\- Je sais, JE SAIS ! Je m'en fiche de ce gosse, j'ai juste eu envie de me le taper, t'es contente ?! »

Elle lui assena immédiatement une tape sur la tête.

« Alors là espèce de salaud ! Déjà qui tu penses berner en me disant ça ?! Et ensuite merci pour Eren, je pense qu'il serait ravi d'entendre ça.

\- J'ai compris le message ! Je sais tout ça bordel, je lui ai dit que ça avait été une connerie. Je sais que j'ai merdé, je reposerai plus jamais la main sur ce gosse ! »

Levi se releva en agrippant la table à en faire blanchir ses jointures, sa voix de moins en moins contrôlée. Sayu se tût soudainement en comprenant qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Le trentenaire entra dans sa chambre en trombe, envoyant valser tout ce qu'il pouvait renverser dans sa chambre impeccablement rangée.  
Il ne se mettait jamais dans cet état pour si peu, jamais.  
Alors pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien appris de nouveau, et il n'y avait aucune frustration à avoir. Le message était déjà passé, la situation réglée point.  
Pourtant, le fait que quelqu'un d'extérieur lui dise que ce n'était pas normal l'affectait. Il ne voulait pas penser à Eren de cette manière. Il était sous sa protection, pas sous son emprise.

« Oniisan'*... fit Sayu à travers la porte - elle ne l'appelait comme ça que pour l'amadouer ou se faire pardonner, en souvenir de leur enfance avec leur mère - Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est produit dans le passé, tes sources d'inspiration ou fantasmes ne regardent que toi, il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, aboya son frère

\- Eren est adulte maintenant, tu n'as aucune culpabilité à avoir. J'ai vu comme il te dévorait des yeux, il est fou de toi crois moi. »

Ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait entendre non plus.

« Ça m'a frappée à quel point il ressemblait au Eren de ton livre. J'ignore sur quoi tu te bases mais dans ton roman vous avez une relation unique. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça bizarre au contraire.  
Je voulais juste comprendre tes motivations à me cacher tout ça et protéger Eren, j'ai vu qu'il était peiné en partant. C'est mon rôle de sœur de m'assurer que tu ne fais pas le con. »

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, manquant de faire tomber Sayu.

« C'est bon, t'en as terminé avec ta psychologie à deux balles ? Eren est ceci, Eren est cela. Il est parti donc remets en toi.  
\- Oooooh se pourrait-il qu'il te man...La porte fermée dans un fracas lui arracha les derniers mots.  
\- La ferme. »

* * *

Cela lui arrivait parfois. Régulièrement. Il pouvait rarement s'en empêcher, car s'il le faisait, il avait l'impression de trahir la moitié de son identité. Alors il s'isolait du monde, parfois une heure, deux heures durant, déconnectant son esprit de la moindre source de distraction, rentrant dans un état proche de la méditation, de manière tout à fait impressionnante pour le caractère intenable dont il faisait preuve. Ce jour-là, il était allongé sur le bord de son lit, ses jambes pendant mollement dans le vide, le regard fixant le plafond d'un œil vide. Et comme chaque fois, il plongeait. Il plongeait dans ses souvenirs d'un autre temps, laissant les images s'animer dans son esprit et les émotions l'assaillir. Il se voyait dans les bras de sa mère, il se voyait courir dans sa forme de Titan, il sentait la rage empoisonner chaque veine de son corps pendant qu'il fendait l'air pour venger ses compagnons de l'emprise des Monstres, il se voyait avec ses amis, aussi orphelins que lui, sa seule famille. Le sang. Les rires. La mort. L'amitié pure. Le chaos. Les berceuses. La douleur des membres arrachés. Les larmes de soulagement. L'emprisonnement. Les amours non retournés. La mort. La faim. L'espoir. La trahison. Du thé, infusé comme il aime. Sa main ensanglantée. La honte. La satisfaction de manger chaud. La mort. Un regard argenté. Un homme qui s'avance vers lui dans l'obscurité troublée par la lune, s'asseyant à table pour supporter l'insomnie avec lui. Face à face, à chaque extrémité de la table. Un homme avec un tablier qui s'avance vers lui, posant des plats sur le bar. Il porte une lavallière au-dessus de sa chemise fraîchement lavée. Il porte un t-shirt noir et il a une montre en argent. Il met ses bottes. Il met des baskets.

Des images commencèrent à se superposer, et Eren fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, mécontent que des images de sa réalité osent troubler ses souvenirs, son moment si précieux. Cela suffît pour le faire sortir de sa transe, et il se releva en position assise. Et comme chaque fois, il était désorienté. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là déjà ? Qu'est-ce qu'il branle, il doit sauver l'humanité ! Une minute trente. Il revient à lui. Son fantôme repart se tapir dans l'ombre, une larme coule. Eren l'étudiant soupire. Jaeger, c'est bien lui-même, mais c'est du passé. Choc post-traumatique ? Non, Sealgair a le contrôle de sa propre vie.

Il s'installe à son bureau, rallume son téléphone, et ignore le vide immense qui lui mord le ventre. Ses préoccupations modernes reviennent à lui. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait plus reçu de message de Levi. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être énervé. Il voulait lui parler, mais il avait eu cette réaction un peu puérile consistant à se forcer à ne rien lui envoyer, pour voir quand Levi s'encombrerait de la tâche de lui témoigner de l'intérêt. Et visiblement, il s'en carrait pas mal.

Alors vraiment, c'était tout ? Il retrouve quelqu'un qui a compté dans sa vie antérieure, après une vie entière à avoir fait des rêves complètement inexplicables, passe une nuit de rêves avec pour...finalement revenir à son quotidien comme si de rien n'était.

Agacé et impatient, il déverrouilla son portable et cliqua sur l'icône correspondant à Whatsapp.

 _Europe Centr. 16 :15 / Japon. 23 :15_

 _Jeudi 29 Mars_

 _ **Eren 16:15 :**_ _Salut_

 _ **Levi 16:17 :**_ _Salut morveux._

 _ **Levi 16:18 :**_ _Ta semaine se passe bien ?_

 _ **Eren 16:18 :**_ _Oui ça va, déjà crevé…_

 _ **Eren 16:18 :**_ _Et toi ?_

 _ **Levi 16:25 :**_ _Mon boss me fait chier. Je suis à l'aéroport, je dois aller à Singapore ce soir._

 _ **Eren 16:26 :**_ _Ça te fait voyager, c'est plutôt cool._

 _ **Levi 16**_ _ **:27 :**_ _Pas le temps de glander, je fais l'aller-retour dans les 24 heures._

Après cela, Levi ne lui répondit plus pendant un moment. Il décida qu'il avait embarqué et ne pourrait plus lui répondre.

Il ressorti alors son carnet de dessin et commença un nouveau croquis, à la suite des autres dont l'inspiration était la même.

Depuis qu'il avait « revu » Levi, cela lui avait donné envie de le redessiner sous des angles nouveaux.

Cette fois-ci, Levi portait une chemise légèrement entre-ouverte et un pantalon de costume, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, tranchant avec les anciens dessins qui le mettaient toujours en action. Il avait la même coupe militaire que d'habitude, plus soignée et récemment ajustée seulement; et les yeux étaient allumés d'une passion nouvelle.

* * *

« E-ren ! E-ren ! »

La douzaine d'amis qui s'étaient rassemblés dans son salon encourageaient leur ami en frappant sur la table. Eren regarda le verre en son centre et sa couleur ignoble. Il grimaça. Ils avaient fait ce jeu stupide qui consistait à remplir un verre placé au milieu avec la boisson de son choix lorsque la carte tirée l'y obligeait. Le dernier roi tiré était fatal, puisque la triste victime devait boire l'intégralité de la boisson commune, probablement abjecte. Ce soir, toutes les règles avaient été modulées de sorte qu'Eren en prenne pour son grade, peu importe le jeu auquel ils jouaient.

« Allez, avale mon chéri », fit un des garçons, probablement son coloc dont la chambre se situait au premier.

Une blague parmi tant d'autres, comme on pouvait en attendre de la part de jeunes étudiants en état d'ébriété _avançant_.

« Ça va mal finir, grogna Nia en voyant son meilleur ami mettre sa main devant la bouche pour lutter contre l'envie de dégobiller.

\- C'était ton idée je te rappelle, la sermonna Axel.

\- Oui, une idée comme on peut en attendre de cette cinglée. » Edward.

* * *

Levi s'écroula sur le canapé de son salon, un thé glacé à la menthe dans sa main droite et l'autre main massant ses tempes. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, bien décidé à se relaxer maintenant que cette semaine interminable avait pris fin. Il avait des cernes de la taille d'un terrain de foot et des yeux rouges. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, et revenait tout juste de son voyage professionnel ce matin même. Un ange passa avant qu'il considère son téléphone. Il hésita une seconde. Le môme dormait probablement mais il lui répondrait le lendemain. Après tout, il allait juste lui envoyer un message puis dormir la journée entière.

 _Europe Centr. 02:52 Japon. 09:52_

 _ **Levi 09:52 :**_ _Yo gamin. Tu as survécu à ta semaine ?_

 _ **Eren 09:53 :**_ _Leviiiiiiiii !_

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la réponse presque instantanée. Aucun doute, il était…

 _ **Levi 09:54 :**_ _T'as bu abruti ?_

 _ **Eren 09:54 :**_ _Un peu !_

 _ **Levi 09:54 :**_ _…_

 _ **Eren 09:55 :**_ _Nia m'a mis dans mon lit jetais pas bien, maiails font toujours du bruit dans le szlon. Mal à la tête_

 _ **Levi 09:55 :**_ _Ton lit ? Attends ne me dis pas que ta petite fête se passe chez toi et que tu es le seul déchet de la soirée ?_

 _ **Eren 09:56 :**_ _Mais i sont tous contremoi ! Parait que c,est le prix à pauer pour mes 20 ans._

Les yeux de Levi s'agrandirent. Il ne se rappelait plus la date précise, mais il est vrai qu'il avait en tête que son anniversaire avait lieu en Mars. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé.

 _ **Levi 09:57 :** Bon anniversaire en retard morveux. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser « fête ça bien »…_

 _ **Eren 09:57 :** Merci Levi !:*) techniuquement c'est toujours un peu mon anniversaire jez moi !_

 _ **Levi 09:58 :** Tes messages me brûlent la rétine. Bois de l'eau et repose toi maintenant._

En guise de réponse, son téléphone se mit à sonner, affichant le nom de son interlocuteur au-dessus d'une photo de lui qui n'aurait jamais sa place sur Linkedin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux le gamin ?

\- C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai le droit d'écouter ta voix ? »

Il avait une voix mal assurée et un peu enrouée.

« Hein ?

\- T'as une belle voix grave Levi. »

 _« Que… ? C'était quoi cette voix graveleuse au possible ? »_

« Eren. Va te coucher avant de dire des conneries que tu n'assumeras pas le lendemain.

\- Oh. Assumer je m'en fiche, je le pense vraiment après tout.

\- Bien sûr, fit Levi d'une voix blasée.

\- Tu sais Levi, t'es pas très sympa quand même.

\- Ah oui.

\- Tu viens, tu me baises et tu me jettes. Un vrai goujat. Ha-ha-ha ! »

Son sang se glaça immédiatement. Le ton d'Eren était celui de la blague, mais les mots étaient durs.

« Eren.

\- Mais heureusement je te connais. T'es trop rigide, il faudrait que je te détende. J'ai ma petite idée de comment… »

Encore cette voix salace…

Levi soupira.

« Va dormir Eren, tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Silence. Du moins pas tout à fait, il entendait des geignements intelligibles en bruit de fond. Le gosse était en train de s'endormir, ou bien…

« Oi réveille-toi ! Je te jure que si t'es en train de t'astiquer alors que t'es en ligne avec moi je vais te le faire payer.

\- Mmmh non mais c'est une bonne idée tient. Mais j'aimerais mieux que ce soit toi…

\- Bordel, j'en ai ma claque. Je raccroche.

\- J'aimerais bien t'attraper les fesses, desserrer ta ceinture et glisser ma main pour t'a… »

Il raccrocha brusquement, jetant son téléphone sur le canapé comme si celui-ci était soudainement doté de crocs, prêt à le mordre d'un moment à l'autre.

« Bordel de putain de gamin ! » vociféra-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Sa tentative de relaxation post-semaine venait de s'évanouir, et il maudit le jeune adulte aux yeux trop verts. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien lui envoyer, et écouter simplement de la musique en profitant de son thé sur son canapé.

Il devait maintenant lutter pour ne pas tenter d'associer cette voix de velours qu'il avait entendu au téléphone avec des yeux émeraude brûlants…

* * *

Eren ouvrit les yeux à demi, sentant immédiatement comme une barre de fer sur son front.

Il se sentait poisseux et déshydraté, aussi il s'assît sur le rebord du lit, massant ses tempes tout en gémissant. Puis il prit son téléphone, qui lui indiqua qu'il était 13 heures.

« Fais chier », grommela-t-il.

Il profitait d'une bonne douche, tentant de rassembler les éléments de la veille, et il se fit la réflexion que son salon devait être dans un état pitoyable. Il soupira d'avance en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Il appréciait le jet d'eau chaude contre son dos, laissant simplement l'eau couler pendant qu'il fermait les yeux et se détendait, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. La fin de la soirée venait de lui revenir en mémoire.

« Merde, merde ! »

Il ne s'était pas encore habillé qu'il répondait au message de Nia lui demandant s'il était toujours de leur monde.

 _ **Eren 13:18 :**_ _Je viens de me réveiller. Ça va, juste mal au crâne…_

 _ **Eren 13:18 :**_ _J'ai fait une connerie._

 _ **Nia 13:19 :**_ _Ohayô* ! Tu veux dire, autre que de te désapper pendant le beer pong à chaque fois que tu manquais le goblet ?_

 _ **Eren 13:19 :**_ _Quoi ?!_

 _ **Eren 13:19 :**_ _Non… après que tu m'aies ramené dans ma chambre. J'ai appelé Levi et je l'ai chauffé…_

 _ **Nia 13:20 :**_ _Whaaat ?_

 _ **Eren 13:20 :**_ _Enfin, essayé… il m'a gentiment raccroché au nez._

 _ **Nia 13:20 :**_ _Eren :'). La vie devient si drôle quand on te connait. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit après ?_

 _ **Eren 13:21 :**_ _Rien. Pas de message. Pas plus mal je pense… Faut que je m'excuse ?_

 _ **Nia 13:22 :**_ _Excuse-toi mais en deux mots. N'en fais pas tout un drama en lui disant à quel point tu as honte, il vaut mieux que tu assumes pleinement. Tu veux qu'il comprenne ta position non ?_

 _ **Eren 13:22 :**_ _…Ouais j'imagine._

Il expira longuement. Bien sûr il avait honte, Levi avait conversé avec une version de lui dans un état de débauche avancé. Mais il n'était plus le subordonné prêt à s'excuser avec le nez à même le sol pour éviter les foudres de son supérieur. Il devait montrer qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation, et aussi qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras. Quand avait-il pris cette décision déjà ?

 _Europe Centr. 13 :25 / Japon. 20 :25_

 _ **Eren à Levi 13 : 25 :**_ _Désolé pour hier._

Envoyé. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, si ?

 _ **Levi 13 : 28 :**_ _Tsk_

Il regarda longuement son téléphone. Devait-il s'excuser vraiment ?

Il haussa les épaules et rangea son portable, décidant d'assouvir plutôt la faim qui lui mordait l'estomac.

* * *

 _ **Nia 17:43 :**_ _Alors ?_

 _ **Eren 17:48 :**_ _Rien._

Eren était affalé dans son canapé devant une série, bien décidé à ne produire aucun effort pendant cette journée. A sa grande surprise, ses amis avaient débarrassé le plancher des vestiges de la veille, et à quelques exceptions près, le salon paraissait même rangé. Il ne lui avait fallu que passer un rapide coup de serpillère. Quelle délicate intention de leur part ! Pour le reste, Levi et lui ne s'étaient pas renvoyé de message, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait pas mal pour le moment. Il avait juste envie de passer un samedi dénué de toute productivité.

« Eren. »

Il sursauta en entendant son prénom.

\- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il au vide.

Il avait pourtant entendu une voix féminine, très clairement, et aussi très proche de lui. Il scruta la pièce, passa la tête dans le couloir et ne trouva rien. La maison était incroyablement silencieuse, ses deux colocs étant tous deux partis en weekend.

« Eren ».

Cette fois, il bondit carrément, se retournant vivement en pensant faire face à quelqu'un. Il avait bougé, mais la voix était encore toute proche. Et étrangement, si lointaine en même temps.

« Eren ». Un écho. A droite, à gauche, loin et près en même temps. La voix n'était pas toute proche de son oreille, elle résonnait carrément dans sa tête. « Où es-tu ? »

* * *

 _Europe Centr. 18 :22 / Japon. 1 :22_

 _ **Eren 18:22 :**_ _Levi, j'ai besoin de toi ?!_

 _ **Eren 18:22 :**_ _Je crois que j'entends des voix…_

Levi tentait tant bien que mal de s'endormir, des pensées revenant le tourmenter chaque fois qu'un début de rêve essayait en vain de s'agripper à son esprit. Il nota alors un changement de luminosité à travers ses paupières, et son esprit à peine embrumé revint pleinement à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vît son portable qui éclairait la pièce, signe d'un message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il l'attrapa en grommelant dans sa barbe, avant de l'observer d'un air profondément blasé.

 _ **Levi 18:25 :**_ _Bordel, ça t'a pas suffi de descendre les bouteilles comme un pochard ? T'as fumé quoi comme joint à l'instant ?  
_

* * *

 _*Oniisan': Grand frère_

 _*Ohayô: Bonjour le matin_

 _/o/ \o\ /o/ \o\ *danse parce que l'anime d'SnK a repris*. On en parle de ce magnifique premier épisode de la Saison 3 ?!_

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont ;)

A la prochaine, Chen Zi


End file.
